


Vivienne's Mystery

by Sarah1980261



Category: witches - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1980261/pseuds/Sarah1980261





	1. Chapter 1

"You say it's Urgent! SO Urgent! You know it's Urgent just wait and see how Urgent our love can be. It's Urgent! Emergency! " The Foreigner Ringtone blared. Cycling through a second time before Alexandra sleepily reached over to her night stand to retrieve the phone. say it's Urgent! SO Urgent! You know it's Urgent just wait and see how Urgent our love can be. It's Urgent! Emergency! " The Foreigner Ringtone blared. Cycling through a second time before Alexandra sleepily reached over to her night stand to retrieve the phone.

  
Her throat was scratchy from snoring most of the night, she opened a blurry eye to see who the Hell was calling her in the middle of the night. Such calls were not typically good news. But occasionally her friends pranked her. The number was not recognizable, she was going to swipe it to voicemail, but then curiosity got the better of her. It was a phone number from Europe. She swiped to answer before Foreigner's Urgent cycled again.

  
" Hello?" She sounded raspy.

  
" Mademoiselle Alexandra LeClere?" A very foreign sounding man asked on the other end.

  
She sat up, " Yes. This is she." She then switched on her light by the bed. Raking the fingers of her free hand through her long black hair.

  
" Ah, bien. I am pleased to reach you." The man's voice was deep.

  
" Um, who is this?"

  
" Pardon, mademoiselle I am Etienne Gaspard."

  
" Mr. Gaspard, do you have any idea what time of night it is here?"

  
" I apologize Mademoiselle LeCLere, it is a matter of urgency that I am calling you."

  
" What is going on? Thomas? Are you pranking me? Seriously! It's one in the morning! I need my sleep!"

  
" I am afraid I do not know this Thomas to whom you refer, I am Monsieur Gaspard, I am handling the estate of your Great Aunt Vivienne LeCLere."

  
Suddenly Alexandra bolted up to attention understanding that the call was legit.

  
" Estate? Wait, what is going on?" Now she was wide awake.

  
" I am so terribly sorry to have to inform you, there has been an accident, your aunt was found drowned in the large fountain on her property. There is an investigation going on, but I must inform you, that you are listed in her will as her beneficiary. She has left explicit instructions on how she want's to handle her estate and you are a very important part of her affairs."

  
" Holy shit! You have to be kidding me! I swear to God if I am being pranked right now some one is really going to get it!"

  
" Mademoiselle LeClere, this is very serious business, I must explain that I have instructions to send you via E-mail plane tickets to bring you to France as soon as possible to receive your inheritance. Once the investigation is complete of course. 

  
“ Wow, this is serious isn't it?”

  
“ Yes it is.”

  
“ All right, so I'm going to need a few days to tie up loose ends with my job and my affairs. How soon do you need me there? “

  
“The investigation should be finished by the end of the week. The insurance company will then be able to release the funds to you. I need you also to come to my office so that we can go over the Will, she has very specific instructions about things that she wanted to happen with the estate.”

  
“ All right, Monsieur Gaspard, may I have your contact information? Clearly you all ready have mine. “

  
“ Indeed. Let me know when you're ready.”

  
“ Thank you, I just need to find a pen. One moment.”

  
She got up and walked to her desk. Searching the mug she used for writing utensils. ”Ahhh, all right Monsieur Gaspard I'm ready whenever you are.”

  
Etienne gave her his contact information and she took down every bit of information.

  
“ I have a question, what do I need to bring with me? What credentials?” Alexandra asked.

  
“ Everything that you can, birth certificate, driver’s license, social security card, passport. Your banking information so that deposits can be set up for you. Anything that identifies you. “

  
She noted all information on the note pad. “ Thank you, Monsieur Gaspard, it is a pleasure speaking with you. I'll get my arrangements made at work and I'll be in contact soon. Thank you for letting me know about my Aunt. It is very sad news.”

  
“It is indeed that. I am very desolee, I am so sorry for your loss. I look forward to hearing from you. If anything new developes I'll be in touch.”

  
“ Thank you. Bon soir Monsieur Gaspard.”

  
“ Bon Soir to you Mademoiselle LeClere. I am terribly sorry for waking you.”

  
“ That is quite all right. Good bye sir.”

“ Au revoir Mademoiselle.”

  
Alexandra was flabbergasted at the news she had received. In the morning she resolved to call her parents to tell them. As a young child Vivienne had taken an interest in Alex, she had brought Alex abroad for several summers and always kept in touch. Vivienne had seen how bright Alex was and since she had never had children she formed a strong bond with Alex. Alex called Vivienne at least twice a month to tell her about her life and what adventures she had been on. Alex now felt sadness overwhelming, and she turned to look at the most recent picture on her shelf that they had taken together on Alex's 30th birthday.

  
“ Gosh, what happened Aunt Viv?” She was now too wide awake so she got up and grabbed a note pad to make a list of things she now needed to accomplish. Once she got her thoughts out on paper she went back to bed.

  
Her sleep was not very restful though. She thought about what the lawyer had said about Vivienne being found in the fountain, and it affected her dreams.

  
Alex’s dream opened on the property in France that her aunt owned. A large mansion, too small to be a chateau. In the back were beautiful gardens with a huge fountain in the center.

  
Alexandra saw a young preteen version of herself running through the gardens, suddenly a large raven flew over her making her duck, covering her head with her hands. The raven then swiped at her again, cawing at her.

  
“ Aaaaah! Aunt Vivienne!” Alexandra screamed in the dream.

  
“ Shoo bird! Shoo!” Vivienne looked down and saw an Asp viper only a few feet away from her niece.” Oh! Cherie! Aretez Vous! Stop! There is an Asp! The bird is protecting you! Back away slowly and come my way!”  
Alex did as she was told, then the raven swooped down and attacked the snake, after immobilizing it the bird carried it limply on its talons and carried it away from the humans.

  
“ Wow! Tante Vivienne! That was close!”

  
“ Yes it was Cherie. Are you all right?”

  
“ Yes! But I sure am glad that raven saw it! I could've stepped right on it and been in trouble!”

  
“ Indeed Cherie. Come sit with me a moment.” Vivienne took a place on a lovely stone bench. She patted a spot beside her for Alexandra to sit. Alexandra did as she was asked, ever the obedient girl.

  
“ Ma Cherie, I have just had a thought. Have you ever heard of spirit animals? Or perhaps familiars?”

  
Alexandra nodded as she loved to read and would read anything she could get her hands on. “I have a little. They are creatures that help witches and even other spiritual people like shamans and stuff.”

  
“Ahhh so smart you are clever girl. I think that perhaps that raven is your familiar. Now you'll know for sure if you continue to see them or interact with them. They may find you just as this one has found you today, when you need them most.”

  
“ You really think it is mine?”

  
“ Well, you'll just have to keep your eyes open and then you'll know. I feel that we may see him again.”

  
“ I’ll keep watch.”

  
“ That is well. Now let's have lunch shall we?”

  
The dream faded into another dream. Vivienne was talking, but sounded as if she were under water.

  
“ Alexandra! Remember to keep your eyes open! Be always on guard! I am so very proud of you! Now you must be terribly careful ! Watch for the ravens!” then it faded and Alex slept until her alarm went off.

  
She jumped when her alarm went off at 8 AM. Turning it off she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she felt extreme sadness remembering the phone call that she had received. Getting out of bed she made some green tea and sat for a moment reflecting on all the great summers that she spent with her great aunt. All the historical places that they had visited together all over Europe.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was an only child and Vivienne never had children, but the pair had taken to each other and were like peas in a pod. All the visits with Aunt Vivienne had sparked an interest in historical artifacts. Particularly old rare books. Alexandra had gone to college and interned with a group that explored all over the world in search of rare books and antiquities for museums all over the world. 

They were a special team with many diverse skills and almost everyone spoke multiple languages. Everyone had a specialty in the group. Alexandra exhibited medium powers, she had started showing signs of her clairsentient ways when she turned 13. Vivienne had noticed it when they'd go to museums where you could touch or be close to objects that Alexandra would get feelings about the items she handled them. Vivienne then would test Alexandra with some of the antiques in her home. There had been several people in their family exhibiting different forms of mediumship. Alexandra also proved very often to be an empath. In large groups she had the tendency of feeling things all around her and picking up other people's feelings and behaviors, at times it was very draining on her. To recharge her batteries she would occasionally go off on trips by herself and clear her mind. 

  
The morning she received the news about her Great Aunt she finished her tea and then called her parents. She took the pen that was on the table acid twirled it in her fingers as the phone rang. Finally her father picked up.

  
“ Good morning !” he said cheerfully.

  
“ Hey Dad. What are you and Mom doing for breakfast? Have you eaten?”

  
“ No we haven't want to meet somewhere?”

  
“ Yeah, actually I do. I have some news that you guys need to know.”

  
“ All right. You have any place in mind?”

  
“ Yeah how about the usual diner? I'm kind of craving one of their omelets.”

  
“ All right, is half an hour good kiddo?”

  
“ Yeah that's perfect. I'll see you there!”

  
“ All right, I'll get your mom going. See you soon!”

  
“ Okay. Bye.”

  
Alex got up, freshened herself up and quickly got dressed. Then she called off work, explaining she had a family emergency but would be in the next day. 

  
Grabbing her keys and shoving her phone in her small cross body purse she hurried to the diner to meet her parents. Speeding off in her little two door Chevy Blazer she pulled into the parking lot just a moment before her parents.

  
They all walked in together, her father holding the door open for the women of the family. The young hostess seated them and took their drink orders. As the family looked at the specials and then the menus they made their choices and waited for the waitress to come back. She had all their beverages expertly placed in her hands and set them on the table passing them out. Pulling out her order pad she asked around the table and wrote their orders down. Quickly walking back to the cook's window and submitting their order finally Alexandra could keep her news no longer.

  
Clapping her mug, feeling the warmth flow through her fingers she finally spoke. “ Umm, guys, I have to tell you something.”

  
“ What's on your mind?” Her father asked. Taking a sip of his coffee.

  
“ Well I received a phone call last night in the middle of the night. Aunt Vivienne has passed away.”

  
Both their eyes grew wide. “Are you serious?” Her mother asked.

  
“ Unfortunately, yes. And apparently she named me as her beneficiary. I have to go to France to tend to some things it seems. The only thing is, she was found drowned in her fountain out behind the house. So there's an investigation going on, which the lawyer said should be finished by the end of the week, then the funds will be released to me. But I have to go read the Will and take care of some stuff. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone.”

  
“ Oh my.” Her mother said.

  
“ Drowned?” her father asked.

  
“ Yes it seems so. There's an investigation going on, but they aren't sure what happened. The lawyer said I have to get there as soon as I can but I told him I need to take care of some things involving work. Do you want to go to the funeral? I have a feeling that I'm going to be part of the planning for that the way it sounds.”

  
“ Yes we’ll go.” Her father said. 

  
“ All right. Well I'll keep you posted on any news.”

  
“ All right, wow, this is unbelievable.” Her father said.

  
“ Tell me about it. I've gotta talk to my boss, I'm not sure how long I'll be needing off work.”

  
The family finished their breakfast and went their separate ways. Alex was too wound up to go home, so she decided to go to the office anyway even though she had called off. She needed to talk to her boss, the team leader. The team had only just returned from a trip to Italy and the historians were carefully going through some of their latest books and documents. Alex scanned her identification badge at the door of the old office building. They had tight security as many of the documents and books were of great value to the museums and university's they were in contact with.

  
Alex went to find her boss Dr. Wells. Stopping at the front desk she asked the receptionist where to find him.

  
“ Hi Marci, do you know where Dr.Wells is working today?”

  
Nodding,” Down in the basement looking over the latest retrievals. Hey, I thought you called off?”

  
“I did. That's why I need to talk to him.”

  
“Want me to page him?”

  
Shaking her head in the negative she said,” Nah, that's all right. I’ll go down.”

  
“ All right. See ya later!”

  
“ See ya Marci!” Alex walked to the elevators and took the old service elevator to the basement. Deep under the building were the old foundation and cellars, places that the team had several rooms where they had to keep climate controlled to help preserve old books and documents that they had recovered but weren’t ready to be shipped to their new homes at museums that had requested them. Alex rode down to the cellars and exited turning to see which rooms had lights on so as to find her boss. Luckily only three rooms were in use so she started at one end and worked her way down the long underground hallway. The old building had originally been an old assylum in the late 1800’s , it had been shut down in the fifties, went empty for some time, but in the late sixties it was turned into an office building. It went empty again in the early nineties. Then along came Dr.Wells, a professor,with a PHd in history, and his college had asked him to create a team for locating old books and documents for their school. The team was to be paid by the college as well as the museums that hired them to locate documents and books.  
The team was called RADAR, standing for Rare Antique Documents And Relics. Run by Dr.Wells, commissioned by the college. The college had Co-ops with museums all over the world, so the team had it's home base in the States, but had contacts all over the world. Everyone on the team has a different specialty. The college had wanted a well rounded group. Dr.Wells had been one of Alex’s most favorite professors when she was in school. Alex had enjoyed his history classes and excelled. She had a fondness for her former teacher, now boss. He had seen her potential and when the idea of the team was proposed to him he immediately thought of her as one of the first people he needed on his team. Alex was thrilled when he asked her to join. The team had been made only a couple years after she had graduated with a degree in history as well as foreign language translation.

  
Alex reminisced as she walked the long corridor, it felt like yesterday when Dr.Wells called her up and invited her for coffee to discuss a position with RADAR. Excited, she of course met with him and they talked for hours about the team and what the college expected of them. Also the fact that they wanted a diverse group where everyone brought something different to type table. Their crew had so many different types of people, but it worked well once they learned how to work as a group. It took some time and a few different excursions and many drinks together to find their groove, but once they did they became a fine tuned machine. Alex was thinking about how on Earth she was going to handle this conversation with her mentor that she nearly walked right past the room he was working in.  
Dr.Wells, called out to her in his thick Scottish voice that she adored. 

  
“ Alex?”

  
Her head snapped toward the sound of his voice. Her thoughts interrupted.

  
“ Hey Doc!” she opened the door and immediately washed her hands and put on protective white gloves for handling old documents. She didn't want to contaminate anything with the oils from her hands.

  
He watched her as she prepped, trying to read her. They had dated for a time after she had graduated, but these days they remained casual, mostly. Occasionally meeting and going for dinner or to some kind of show which usually ended at either of their apartments. They remained close, but he always felt she deserved to find some one closer to her age. Still, the familiarity was comfortable between them. Some of the staff knew of their associations, but because they were generally completely professional on the job no one ever said a word.  
Dr.Wells sat back from the document he was reading, took his glasses off and placed them on the table. His sky blue eyes searched for hers.

  
“ Everything all right ?”

  
“ No. I need to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?” Her brow was furrowed, Doc could tell that she was very troubled.

  
“ For you? Always?” he pulled the chair out beside him.” Take a seat.” he patted the chair.

  
She did a she was told and sat across from him. They faced each other.

  
“ What's on your mind? I can tell it must be important.” Doc said.

  
She nodded. Then she ran her fingers through her long raven hair, a nervous trait that she had since child hood.  
The move was not lost on him, he knew that move all too well.

  
“ Well, I guess I'll just come out with it.” She sighed.” My aunt Vivienne passed away this week. 

  
“ Your aunt in France?”

  
“ Yes.”

  
“ I'm sorry, you always spoke fondly of her. Come here.” He reached for her, hugging her to him. Though they were not an item anymore, he still cared for her greatly. She let him wrap her up in his warmth for a moment.  
Then she pulled back and said,” She was found drowned in the fountain on her property. It's really odd. Her lawyer called me in the middle of the night to tell me. He said that she made me her benefactor. I am going to need some time off, the problem is I'm not sure how long. There's an investigation going on trying to figure out how it happened. I should know more by the end of the week. I have to go there, they're sending me tickets as soon as I give the ok.”

  
“ Wow. All right. I'll readjust some things. Take as long as you need. Just keep me in the loop.”

  
“ I will. Can we grab dinner tonight? Do you have plans?”

  
“ Yeah we can do that. The usual?”

  
She nodded “Yes please.”

  
“ All right. How's seven?”

  
“ Perfect. I am just in shock. This is unreal.”

  
“ You said she was found in the fountain?”

  
“ Yes. It's huge, like easily three feet deep, and about twenty feet in diameter.” 

  
“ Did they give you any other information?”

  
“ No, just that they'd keep me posted on anything they find.”

  
“ Seems pretty suspicious.”

  
“ That's how I feel too. I am trying to understand how. She has a very secured property. You have to be buzzed in in order to get onto the property.”

  
“ Do you think it's an inside job?”

  
“ It could be, but I have no idea if she was hosting any kind of function. I am feeling restless. I don't know what to do, but I need to take care of my own affairs. I should get going and let you get back to work.” She started to get up.

  
“ Hey.” Doc said, also standing.

  
Her eyes met his.

  
“ You know I'm here.” He said. Reaching over, clasping her shoulder in his hand. 

  
“ I do. Thank you so much. Especially for letting me take this leave of absence. Can you bring whatever paperwork I need to get in tonight at dinner?”

  
“ Of course.” He was a little worried about her, but knew that her reaching out was good. Far better than her holding it in.  
Alex leaned in for a hug and he held her tight. Her face nestled into his neck , she could smell his aftershave. He felt her sigh, so he rubbed her back , and suddenly the tears let loose. She couldn't help it, their bond was still strong, and this was the first moment she had really thought about her aunt being gone, under odd circumstances. Doc let her do her thing. He understood. For that kindness she was grateful. A few minutes later she calmed down, him rubbing her back gently helped.

  
“ Are you sure you want to leave right now?” Doc asked.

  
“ Yeah, I need to take care of a lot of stuff.” She wiped her eyes after taking off the protective gloves. Her eyes were puffy and red.

  
“ Just be careful driving. Call me if you need anything.”

  
“ Thanks Doc.”

  
“ Of course! Be safe. I’ll see you at seven. Earlier if you need me.”

  
“ All right. I'm getting out of here. I need to get stuff done.” 

  
Alex deposited the used gloves into the hamper by the door. She left the building and went to the post office and picked up documents to put her mail either on hold or to be forwarded.

  
When she got home she paid all of her bills so that she wouldn’t have to think about it for a month. Late in the day she showered and got ready for dinner with the Doc. For dinner at their usual haunt Alex picked black pants and a burgundy colored satin top. She knew she didn't have to dress up but she enjoyed dressing up when they went out for dinner. As Alex was applying her mascara her phone rang, it was her aunt’s lawyer.

  
“ Hello?”

  
“ Bon Jour Mademoiselle LeClere?” his rich accent sounded so pleasing to her ears. Alex had always love the French language.

  
“ Oui Monsieur Gaspard. Is there news?”

  
“ There is a small piece of information, though I’m afraid it is troubling.”

  
“ What's wrong?” She sat down on the side of the tub.

  
“ Mademoiselle, it seems that the night of the drowning, some one managed to drug the security staff at the estate. I have the head of the security team here, he wishes to speak with you if you have a moment?”

  
“ Drugged them? Yes! I'll talk with him, does he speak English or Francais?”

  
“ He is American, but does speak both languages. His name is Monsieur Devon Barrillo. I shall hand the phone over, I have explained to him who you are and he is aware of everything going on at this time.”

  
“ All right thank you kindly.”

  
“ You’re welcome.” The lawyer handed the phone over to Devon, Alex could hear the slight shuffling of papers through the receiver.

  
“ Hello? Miss LeClere?” a deep voice asked politely. He sounded American not French.

  
“ Hello, yes that’s me. Mr.Barillo?” 

  
“ Yes. Um, I am not even truly sure where to begin.”

  
“ Um. Well. How about you just tell me about your duties first? Then your side of what happened?”

  
“ All right, I can start there. My job is head of security on the premises. Your aunt has a very good security system, including cameras all over, as well as sensors on windows and doors. There is a control room that she had built into a false wall of the library that's centrally located in the building, my staff and I run things from there. Often that is my post, but I also am her driver when she goes anywhere important. I do carry concealed weapons and act as her body guard as well.”

  
“ All right, I think I understand. Now, what happened ,to your knowledge ,that evening? Was she hosting a function? I know she does that quite often to raise money for various charities.”

  
“ Yes, it was a fund raiser for the underprivileged youth in poor countries in Africa. She always felt for the kids. Ya know?”

  
“ All right, so there were certainly lots of people in the building, including wait staff and kitchen crew then I’d imagine?”

  
“ That is correct. I believe we had well over five hundred people in the building, I'm not sure of the exact count. I just can't apologize enough,I'm so sorry about your aunt.”

  
“ Listen Mr.Barillo, I do not hold you responsible, you and your team were drugged, you had no idea.”

  
“ It’s my job to keep her safe and I failed! I should hand in my resignation right now, except I don't know who to give it to!”

  
“ Wow! Hang on a sec! I can't get to France as soon as I would like, I need your help keeping things secure.”

  
“You should probably start thinking about hiring someone new. I failed your aunt, how can you trust I won't fail you?”

  
“ Well, Mr.Barillo, I guess I can't. Buy please, tell me how did my Aunt find you to hire you? I’m guessing she did her research and if she trusted you. For now, until we know more I’m going to trust you. And I do believe her death was not your fault.”

  
Devon sighed. The man sounded exhausted.” Well Miss LeClere you seem very kind and for now, unless you're firing me, I’ll stay on. But I'm really pissed that some one got to her.”

  
“ Well Mr.Barillo, that makes two of us! I'm going to trust in the police investigating this. Let them on the premises and let them do whatever they need and interview whoever they want. I am working on getting my affairs here in order so that I'll be able to make my way over the Atlantic to meet you all. I do understand how you feel about things, but can I ask of you to hang in there until I arrive at least?”

  
“ Yes, I can do that. I know She would've preferred that. Do you have an estimated idea when you'll be arriving?” 

  
“ I'm hoping by the weekend. I need to find some one to sublet my apartment so that I don't have to close it up. I've got a cousin that usually helps me out with that when I travel. Unfortunately I haven't had a chance to call her yet. I did get things with my job squared away this afternoon. There's just a few odds and ends that need tying up.”

  
“ All right, I see. Can I get your contact information? I'll give you mine as well. Let's make arrangements for me to pick you up when you do get into town.”

  
“ All right. I have a pen and paper handy, fire away when you're ready.” She scribbled his information down as he dictated it to her.” All right, thank you for that. Also, I already asked Mr.Gaspard to let me know as there's any news, can I request the same of you?”

  
“ Sure.”

  
“ All right. As soon as I have my final plans I'll be in touch.”

  
“ Very good. I’ll wait for your call.”

  
“ All right then. Nice sort of meeting you Mr.Barillo, hopefully I'll see you in a few days.”

  
“ All right then, here’s Mr.Gaspard.” Devon handed the phone back to the lawyer.

  
“ Mademoiselle LeClere? Is there anything else I can do for you?”

  
“ Can you disclose the Will? Or do I need to be there in person?” 

  
“ In person I'm afraid. I'm very sorry about that.” 

  
“ That's quite all right, I do understand.” Alex said. “ I figured a much anyway. Is there anything else?”

  
“ Currently that is all. Of I learn of anything I'll promptly call you.”

  
“ That is very much appreciated. I'll be in touch soon.”

  
“ That is well. Au Revoir Mademoiselle LeClere.”

“ Au Revoir Monsieur Gaspard.”  
Click.   



	3. Chapter 3

Alex was an only child and Vivienne never had children, but the pair had taken to each other and were like peas in a pod. All the visits with Aunt Vivienne had sparked an interest in historical artifacts. Particularly old rare books. Alexandra had gone to college and interned with a group that explored all over the world in search of rare books and antiquities for museums all over the world.

They were a special team with many diverse skills and almost everyone spoke multiple languages. Everyone had a specialty in the group. Alexandra exhibited medium powers, she had started showing signs of her clairsentient ways when she turned 13. Vivienne had noticed it when they'd go to museums where you could touch or be close to objects that Alexandra would get feelings about the items she handled them. Vivienne then would test Alexandra with some of the antiques in her home. There had been several people in their family exhibiting different forms of mediumship. Alexandra also proved very often to be an empath. In large groups she had the tendency of feeling things all around her and picking up other people's feelings and behaviors, at times it was very draining on her. To recharge her batteries she would occasionally go off on trips by herself and clear her mind.

  
The morning she received the news about her Great Aunt she finished her tea and then called her parents. She took the pen that was on the table acid twirled it in her fingers as the phone rang. Finally her father picked up.

  
“ Good morning !” he said cheerfully.

  
“ Hey Dad. What are you and Mom doing for breakfast? Have you eaten?”

  
“ No we haven't want to meet somewhere?”

  
“ Yeah, actually I do. I have some news that you guys need to know.”

  
“ All right. You have any place in mind?”

  
“ Yeah how about the usual diner? I'm kind of craving one of their omelets.”

  
“ All right, is half an hour good kiddo?”

  
“ Yeah that's perfect. I'll see you there!”

  
“ All right, I'll get your mom going. See you soon!”

  
“ Okay. Bye.”

  
Alex got up, freshened herself up and quickly got dressed. Then she called off work, explaining she had a family emergency but would be in the next day.

  
Grabbing her keys and shoving her phone in her small cross body purse she hurried to the diner to meet her parents. Speeding off in her little two door Chevy Blazer she pulled into the parking lot just a moment before her parents.

  
They all walked in together, her father holding the door open for the women of the family. The young hostess seated them and took their drink orders. As the family looked at the specials and then the menus they made their choices and waited for the waitress to come back. She had all their beverages expertly placed in her hands and set them on the table passing them out. Pulling out her order pad she asked around the table and wrote their orders down. Quickly walking back to the cook's window and submitting their order finally Alexandra could keep her news no longer.

  
Clapping her mug, feeling the warmth flow through her fingers she finally spoke. “ Umm, guys, I have to tell you something.”

  
“ What's on your mind?” Her father asked. Taking a sip of his coffee.

  
“ Well I received a phone call last night in the middle of the night. Aunt Vivienne has passed away.”

  
Both their eyes grew wide. “Are you serious?” Her mother asked.

  
“ Unfortunately, yes. And apparently she named me as her beneficiary. I have to go to France to tend to some things it seems. The only thing is, she was found drowned in her fountain out behind the house. So there's an investigation going on, which the lawyer said should be finished by the end of the week, then the funds will be released to me. But I have to go read the Will and take care of some stuff. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone.”

  
“ Oh my.” Her mother said.

  
“ Drowned?” her father asked.

  
“ Yes it seems so. There's an investigation going on, but they aren't sure what happened. The lawyer said I have to get there as soon as I can but I told him I need to take care of some things involving work. Do you want to go to the funeral? I have a feeling that I'm going to be part of the planning for that the way it sounds.”

  
“ Yes we’ll go.” Her father said.

  
“ All right. Well I'll keep you posted on any news.”

  
“ All right, wow, this is unbelievable.” Her father said.

  
“ Tell me about it. I've gotta talk to my boss, I'm not sure how long I'll be needing off work.”

  
The family finished their breakfast and went their separate ways. Alex was too wound up to go home, so she decided to go to the office anyway even though she had called off. She needed to talk to her boss, the team leader. The team had only just returned from a trip to Italy and the historians were carefully going through some of their latest books and documents. Alex scanned her identification badge at the door of the old office building. They had tight security as many of the documents and books were of great value to the museums and university's they were in contact with.

  
Alex went to find her boss Dr. Wells. Stopping at the front desk she asked the receptionist where to find him.

  
“ Hi Marci, do you know where Dr.Wells is working today?”

  
Nodding,” Down in the basement looking over the latest retrievals. Hey, I thought you called off?”

  
“I did. That's why I need to talk to him.”

  
“Want me to page him?”

  
Shaking her head in the negative she said,” Nah, that's all right. I’ll go down.”

  
“ All right. See ya later!”

  
“ See ya Marci!” Alex walked to the elevators and took the old service elevator to the basement. Deep under the building were the old foundation and cellars, places that the team had several rooms where they had to keep climate controlled to help preserve old books and documents that they had recovered but weren’t ready to be shipped to their new homes at museums that had requested them. Alex rode down to the cellars and exited turning to see which rooms had lights on so as to find her boss. Luckily only three rooms were in use so she started at one end and worked her way down the long underground hallway. The old building had originally been an old assylum in the late 1800’s , it had been shut down in the fifties, went empty for some time, but in the late sixties it was turned into an office building. It went empty again in the early nineties. Then along came Dr.Wells, a professor,with a PHd in history, and his college had asked him to create a team for locating old books and documents for their school. The team was to be paid by the college as well as the museums that hired them to locate documents and books.  
The team was called RADAR, standing for Rare Antique Documents And Relics. Run by Dr.Wells, commissioned by the college. The college had Co-ops with museums all over the world, so the team had it's home base in the States, but had contacts all over the world. Everyone on the team has a different specialty. The college had wanted a well rounded group. Dr.Wells had been one of Alex’s most favorite professors when she was in school. Alex had enjoyed his history classes and excelled. She had a fondness for her former teacher, now boss. He had seen her potential and when the idea of the team was proposed to him he immediately thought of her as one of the first people he needed on his team. Alex was thrilled when he asked her to join. The team had been made only a couple years after she had graduated with a degree in history as well as foreign language translation.

  
Alex reminisced as she walked the long corridor, it felt like yesterday when Dr.Wells called her up and invited her for coffee to discuss a position with RADAR. Excited, she of course met with him and they talked for hours about the team and what the college expected of them. Also the fact that they wanted a diverse group where everyone brought something different to type table. Their crew had so many different types of people, but it worked well once they learned how to work as a group. It took some time and a few different excursions and many drinks together to find their groove, but once they did they became a fine tuned machine. Alex was thinking about how on Earth she was going to handle this conversation with her mentor that she nearly walked right past the room he was working in.  
Dr.Wells, called out to her in his thick Scottish voice that she adored.

  
“ Alex?”

  
Her head snapped toward the sound of his voice. Her thoughts interrupted.

  
“ Hey Doc!” she opened the door and immediately washed her hands and put on protective white gloves for handling old documents. She didn't want to contaminate anything with the oils from her hands.

  
He watched her as she prepped, trying to read her. They had dated for a time after she had graduated, but these days they remained casual, mostly. Occasionally meeting and going for dinner or to some kind of show which usually ended at either of their apartments. They remained close, but he always felt she deserved to find some one closer to her age. Still, the familiarity was comfortable between them. Some of the staff knew of their associations, but because they were generally completely professional on the job no one ever said a word.  
Dr.Wells sat back from the document he was reading, took his glasses off and placed them on the table. His sky blue eyes searched for hers.

  
“ Everything all right ?”

  
“ No. I need to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?” Her brow was furrowed, Doc could tell that she was very troubled.

  
“ For you? Always?” he pulled the chair out beside him.” Take a seat.” he patted the chair.

  
She did a she was told and sat across from him. They faced each other.

  
“ What's on your mind? I can tell it must be important.” Doc said.

  
She nodded. Then she ran her fingers through her long raven hair, a nervous trait that she had since child hood.  
The move was not lost on him, he knew that move all too well.

  
“ Well, I guess I'll just come out with it.” She sighed.” My aunt Vivienne passed away this week.

  
“ Your aunt in France?”

  
“ Yes.”

  
“ I'm sorry, you always spoke fondly of her. Come here.” He reached for her, hugging her to him. Though they were not an item anymore, he still cared for her greatly. She let him wrap her up in his warmth for a moment.  
Then she pulled back and said,” She was found drowned in the fountain on her property. It's really odd. Her lawyer called me in the middle of the night to tell me. He said that she made me her benefactor. I am going to need some time off, the problem is I'm not sure how long. There's an investigation going on trying to figure out how it happened. I should know more by the end of the week. I have to go there, they're sending me tickets as soon as I give the ok.”

  
“ Wow. All right. I'll readjust some things. Take as long as you need. Just keep me in the loop.”

  
“ I will. Can we grab dinner tonight? Do you have plans?”

  
“ Yeah we can do that. The usual?”

  
She nodded “Yes please.”

  
“ All right. How's seven?”

  
“ Perfect. I am just in shock. This is unreal.”

  
“ You said she was found in the fountain?”

  
“ Yes. It's huge, like easily three feet deep, and about twenty feet in diameter.”

  
“ Did they give you any other information?”

  
“ No, just that they'd keep me posted on anything they find.”

  
“ Seems pretty suspicious.”

  
“ That's how I feel too. I am trying to understand how. She has a very secured property. You have to be buzzed in in order to get onto the property.”

  
“ Do you think it's an inside job?”

  
“ It could be, but I have no idea if she was hosting any kind of function. I am feeling restless. I don't know what to do, but I need to take care of my own affairs. I should get going and let you get back to work.” She started to get up.

  
“ Hey.” Doc said, also standing.

  
Her eyes met his.

  
“ You know I'm here.” He said. Reaching over, clasping her shoulder in his hand. 

  
“ I do. Thank you so much. Especially for letting me take this leave of absence. Can you bring whatever paperwork I need to get in tonight at dinner?”

  
“ Of course.” He was a little worried about her, but knew that her reaching out was good. Far better than her holding it in.  
Alex leaned in for a hug and he held her tight. Her face nestled into his neck , she could smell his aftershave. He felt her sigh, so he rubbed her back , and suddenly the tears let loose. She couldn't help it, their bond was still strong, and this was the first moment she had really thought about her aunt being gone, under odd circumstances. Doc let her do her thing. He understood. For that kindness she was grateful. A few minutes later she calmed down, him rubbing her back gently helped.

  
“ Are you sure you want to leave right now?” Doc asked.

  
“ Yeah, I need to take care of a lot of stuff.” She wiped her eyes after taking off the protective gloves. Her eyes were puffy and red.

  
“ Just be careful driving. Call me if you need anything.”

  
“ Thanks Doc.”

  
“ Of course! Be safe. I’ll see you at seven. Earlier if you need me.”

  
“ All right. I'm getting out of here. I need to get stuff done.”

  
Alex deposited the used gloves into the hamper by the door. She left the building and went to the post office and picked up documents to put her mail either on hold or to be forwarded.

  
When she got home she paid all of her bills so that she wouldn’t have to think about it for a month. Late in the day she showered and got ready for dinner with the Doc. For dinner at their usual haunt Alex picked black pants and a burgundy colored satin top. She knew she didn't have to dress up but she enjoyed dressing up when they went out for dinner. As Alex was applying her mascara her phone rang, it was her aunt’s lawyer.

  
“ Hello?”

  
“ Bon Jour Mademoiselle LeClere?” his rich accent sounded so pleasing to her ears. Alex had always love the French language.

  
“ Oui Monsieur Gaspard. Is there news?”

  
“ There is a small piece of information, though I’m afraid it is troubling.”

  
“ What's wrong?” She sat down on the side of the tub.

  
“ Mademoiselle, it seems that the night of the drowning, some one managed to drug the security staff at the estate. I have the head of the security team here, he wishes to speak with you if you have a moment?”

  
“ Drugged them? Yes! I'll talk with him, does he speak English or Francais?”

  
“ He is American, but does speak both languages. His name is Monsieur Devon Barrillo. I shall hand the phone over, I have explained to him who you are and he is aware of everything going on at this time.”

  
“ All right thank you kindly.”

  
“ You’re welcome.” The lawyer handed the phone over to Devon, Alex could hear the slight shuffling of papers through the receiver.

  
“ Hello? Miss LeClere?” a deep voice asked politely. He sounded American not French.

  
“ Hello, yes that’s me. Mr.Barillo?” 

  
“ Yes. Um, I am not even truly sure where to begin.”

  
“ Um. Well. How about you just tell me about your duties first? Then your side of what happened?”

  
“ All right, I can start there. My job is head of security on the premises. Your aunt has a very good security system, including cameras all over, as well as sensors on windows and doors. There is a control room that she had built into a false wall of the library that's centrally located in the building, my staff and I run things from there. Often that is my post, but I also am her driver when she goes anywhere important. I do carry concealed weapons and act as her body guard as well.”

  
“ All right, I think I understand. Now, what happened ,to your knowledge ,that evening? Was she hosting a function? I know she does that quite often to raise money for various charities.”

  
“ Yes, it was a fund raiser for the underprivileged youth in poor countries in Africa. She always felt for the kids. Ya know?”

  
“ All right, so there were certainly lots of people in the building, including wait staff and kitchen crew then I’d imagine?”

  
“ That is correct. I believe we had well over five hundred people in the building, I'm not sure of the exact count. I just can't apologize enough,I'm so sorry about your aunt.”

  
“ Listen Mr.Barillo, I do not hold you responsible, you and your team were drugged, you had no idea.”

  
“ It’s my job to keep her safe and I failed! I should hand in my resignation right now, except I don't know who to give it to!”

  
“ Wow! Hang on a sec! I can't get to France as soon as I would like, I need your help keeping things secure.”

  
“You should probably start thinking about hiring someone new. I failed your aunt, how can you trust I won't fail you?”

  
“ Well, Mr.Barillo, I guess I can't. Buy please, tell me how did my Aunt find you to hire you? I’m guessing she did her research and if she trusted you. For now, until we know more I’m going to trust you. And I do believe her death was not your fault.”

  
Devon sighed. The man sounded exhausted.” Well Miss LeClere you seem very kind and for now, unless you're firing me, I’ll stay on. But I'm really pissed that some one got to her.”

  
“ Well Mr.Barillo, that makes two of us! I'm going to trust in the police investigating this. Let them on the premises and let them do whatever they need and interview whoever they want. I am working on getting my affairs here in order so that I'll be able to make my way over the Atlantic to meet you all. I do understand how you feel about things, but can I ask of you to hang in there until I arrive at least?”

  
“ Yes, I can do that. I know She would've preferred that. Do you have an estimated idea when you'll be arriving?”

  
“ I'm hoping by the weekend. I need to find some one to sublet my apartment so that I don't have to close it up. I've got a cousin that usually helps me out with that when I travel. Unfortunately I haven't had a chance to call her yet. I did get things with my job squared away this afternoon. There's just a few odds and ends that need tying up.”

  
“ All right, I see. Can I get your contact information? I'll give you mine as well. Let's make arrangements for me to pick you up when you do get into town.”

  
“ All right. I have a pen and paper handy, fire away when you're ready.” She scribbled his information down as he dictated it to her.” All right, thank you for that. Also, I already asked Mr.Gaspard to let me know as there's any news, can I request the same of you?”

  
“ Sure.”

  
“ All right. As soon as I have my final plans I'll be in touch.”

  
“ Very good. I’ll wait for your call.”

  
“ All right then. Nice sort of meeting you Mr.Barillo, hopefully I'll see you in a few days.”

  
“ All right then, here’s Mr.Gaspard.” Devon handed the phone back to the lawyer.

  
“ Mademoiselle LeClere? Is there anything else I can do for you?”

  
“ Can you disclose the Will? Or do I need to be there in person?”

  
“ In person I'm afraid. I'm very sorry about that.”

  
“ That's quite all right, I do understand.” Alex said. “ I figured a much anyway. Is there anything else?”

  
“ Currently that is all. Of I learn of anything I'll promptly call you.”

  
“ That is very much appreciated. I'll be in touch soon.”

  
“ That is well. Au Revoir Mademoiselle LeClere.”

“ Au Revoir Monsieur Gaspard.”  
Click.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex looked at the clock and decided it was time to head to the restaurant on the lake. It was her and Doc's favorite place. They loved eating outside on the deck listening to the waves crash on the shore. Sometimes they were there for the lovely sunset. Alex was grateful that Doc had time to meet. He was a very busy man, managing RADAR as well as his normal teaching job at the college. He was in his mid forties and had a tendency of burning the candle at both ends. Though he never complained, he loved all the adventure in his life. There was a thrill in finding new ancient relics and documents for the museums and college. Doc never felt old until he had to sit in his class room, year after year, his students looked younger and younger. Though most of them were very bright.

  
Alex pulled into a parking spot. She saw Doc’s BMW parked off to the side. He got out when he saw her pull in. Doc was 6 ft.2in.tall, and muscular. He had dark wavy salt and pepper hair, and a very thick scotch accent when he spoke. Not to mention bright blue eyes that Alex always got lost in.

  
Alex walked over to him and they walked inside together. Doc held the door and rested his hand at the small of her back as he guided her in. He had made reservations and requested an outdoor table. It was a warm spring evening and the air was almost still. The forecast was for thunderstorms in the late evening, but you could feel the electricity in the air of the impending storms. Alex loved thunderstorms, she absorbed the energy, it made her feel more alive.

  
“ Evening Doc.”

  
“ Evening yourself pretty lassie.”

  
“ There's a storm brewing.”

  
“ Ah, you feel it too.”

  
“ You know I do.” She grinned.

  
“ Yes ,you have always been far too intuitive that way.” They walked to the hostess.

  
“ Good evening, how may I help you?” the blond in a pencil skirt and red frilly blouse asked.

  
“ Good evening, I made a reservation this morning, for Dr.Wells.”

  
“ All right, I will check the book.” She scrolled down the list.” Ah yes! There you are, please come with me, you requested an outside table?”

  
He smiled, “ Yes.”

  
“ That is well, come with me, if it starts to rain, I'll make sure we keep a table available for you.”

  
“ Thank you.” Doc said.

  
“ This way please.”

  
They followed the little hostess as she led them through the main dining area and then seated them. “ Your server Glen will be with you in a moment.”

  
“ Thank you.” They both answered.

  
“ You're welcome, enjoy your dinner.” She smiled and left them.

  
Within moments Glen came to take their drink order. Alex ordered a bottle of white wine for them to share. Glen poured their wine then discussed the dinner specials for the evening. They both ordered filet mignon with baked potatoes and the garlic broccoli.  
Then they sat back with their wine looking out at the lake.

  
“ I received another call from my Aunt’s lawyer a little before I came here.”

  
“ Did he have any more information?” He studied her as she spoke.

  
“ Yes, it seems that somebody must have infiltrated the catering company that she hired for this fund raiser gala she was hosting. They drugged the whole security team.”

  
“Wow, that's pretty crazy.”

  
“Yeah, I talked to the head of her security staff as well, he wants to hand in his resignation, he feels that he completely let my Aunt down.”

  
“ Well…” Doc was slightly agreeing.

  
“Doc! The whole team was drugged! It was certainly someone that knew what the Hell they were doing!”

  
“ All right, all right, I understand. Still, Makes me curious of motive. What are these people after? Money?”

  
“That's my best guess. But I have no idea if anything is missing from the house. How would I know? I don't live there.”

  
“ You'll have to talk to the staff, I’d imagine the police either have or will be doing that.”

  
“ Oh, I certainly imagine so.” Alex sipped her wine.

  
“ Well, they have to try to rule people out, staff will certainly be on their agenda.”

  
“ Oh, most definitely. Maybe there's a master list that she kept for insurance purposes, I will have to ask Mr. Gaspard, the lawyer.”  
Alex cut into her juicy steak and took a savory bite. The meat was cooked to perfection.

  
“ That’s a good idea.” Doc watched her as she enjoyed her steak.” Its fantastic tonight isn't it?” He grinned.

  
“ Oh yes! Best steak I've had awhile, this was a great idea.”

  
“ You coming to my place after dinner?”

  
“ Sure why not?”

  
“ I can fire up the hot tub.” he took a bite of his steak.

  
“ I don't have my suit…” her eyes met his thoughtfully.

  
“ That's never stopped you before…” he smirked thinking back on several times they had relaxed in his hot tub without a scrap of clothing on.” I'll give you a back rub…” he hinted. “ I can see how tense you are.”

  
“ You know me all too well Doc…and you definitely have sweetened the deal.”

  
“ So is that a yes?”

  
“ Mhmm, sure why not?”

  
“ Great! I've missed your company, I hate when we’re on the road, it’s too hard to get together.”

  
“ I agree.”

  
They finished their dinner just in time. A thunderstorm came through, creating water spouts in the lake near the shoreline. Alex followed Doc back to his house after they paid the bill. Doc was pleased that she was willing to visit with him.

  
They arrived, running to get out of the rain. Doc unlocked the front door to his house in the woods and they hurried inside. Not long after they made it inside the storm quit just as fast as it had come on.

  
“Wow, we’re soaked! We may as well just strip , I’ll put your clothes in the dryer.”

  
“ All right. Hey, I'm gunna go snag a robe from your closet, you want one?”

  
“ Sure! I'll go get the hot tub going.” Doc walked to the back of the house and switched on the outside lights that have off just enough relaxing light. He wanted a soft look so he had strung white lights from the pergola that covered the hot tub. There were assorted tall shrubs that made it feel very secluded and private there. After working at the college between expeditions around the world, Doc loved coming home to his place in the woods. Alex had always loved going to his place, it was far more relaxing than her apartment downtown. Though it was convenient as far as being close to anything she could possibly need, she loved the tranquility that touched her soul when she was in the woods.

  
Doc uncovered the hot tub and turned it on, the jets creating a frothy efforvescence. He knew it would take a short while to completely heat up, so he went to his wine cabinet and pulled out a couple glasses and Alex’s favorite Riesling that he always kept stocked for their visits. After pulling out his cork screw, he poured their wine. Alex joined him in the kitchen, she had on the robe that she borrowed, setting his on the counter.

  
“ Thanks!” He smiled.

  
“ No problem. Ah thanks for the wine.”she happily accepted the glass.

  
“ Of course. Let's head outside then.” Doc picked up the robe and remaining bottle of wine and his own glass. Alex held the French door open for him. They walked out to the patio together, setting their glasses on the upper shelf of the hot tub first, then Alex stepped out of her robe and climbed into the tub. Doc watched her and felt a stirring inside him. She still really affected him after all these years. He sucked in a breath.

  
“ God, you're still so lovely Ally.” He couldn’t help the raspyness of his voice as his breath hitched at the sight of her.

  
Doc was one of the only people that she allowed to call her that. It was their own, personal Nickname.

  
“ Thanks Doc, you coming in or what?” she grinned.

  
“ Yes ma'am! On my way, shall I give you a show?” he cocked an eyebrow at her, then provocatively started unbuttoning his dress shirt and wiggling His hips like Elvis. His eyes dance as he grinned and undressed in front of her. He opened his shirt and slipped it off, twirling it around, flinging it onto the table.

  
“ Oooh hooo! Doc!” Alex teased.

  
“ You ain't seen nothing yet!” he slowly unzipped his pants, shaking his hips a little more than before, and the slipped out of them, then his boxers.

  
“ Oh Doc, you're happy to see me!” She teased.

  
“ Always Lassie!” he growled. His eyes flashed devilishly.

  
Doc climbed into the hot tub next to Alex. They both took their wine glasses from the shelf that Doc had custom built for these times.

  
“ Oh Doc, this was a great idea…”

  
“ Starting to feel the stress melt away?”

  
“ A little. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed at having to settle Aunt Viv's estate. I can only imagine all the things I'm going to have to do.”

  
“ Hey, after you talk with the lawyer about the will then you'll have a handle on her wishes. From there make a list of things and cross stuff off as you go. I know it sounds so simple, but it'll help you stay on track.”

  
Alex nodded in agreement.” That's a great idea. I feel bad leaving the team hanging so suddenly.”

  
“ Ahhhh, they'll be fine, though you're very much an asset, it’s not like her death was planned, they'll understand. Can we still contact you online if we run into any snags in translation?”

  
“Of course! I should be able to work remotely. I'll be taking my computer for sure. I'll also have my cell on me. So we can still text and E-mail as needed. Once I get to her place I'll give you my contact info there too.”

  
“ Perfect. I hate to lose you for awhile, but we'll work around it.” Doc sipped his wine. It went down nice and smooth.

  
“ Thanks for understanding.”

  
“Of course!”

  
They both looked up into the cloudless sky, the stars twinkled and glittered. There was no breeze. The crickets chirped but other than that there wasn't a sound in the woods.

  
“ Doc, your place has always been so relaxing. I better absorb all the comfort while I can.”

  
“ That's a good idea. Come here. I give those shoulders and neck a rub, I know that's where you hold all your stress.”

  
“ Mmmm, all right, I can't turn that down.” She shifted in the water so that she was in front of him. He wrapped his legs around her and reached up to start the task of digging into the knots in her shoulders that he knew he’d find. It didn't take long for him to find a couple with his thumbs.

  
“ Oh Lord Doc, your hands are still magical.”  
He chuckled,” They’re not the only thing…” he was always a bit perverted with her, but she always threw it right back at him. He loved her fire and wit.

  
“ Oh God…” she bit her lower lip.

  
“ I think I've made you say that a time or twenty…”his lips brushed her ear.

  
“ Doc, I'm catching a vibe from you tonight…?”

  
He chuckled warmly

  
“ You know me so well.” Then his lips made contact with her neck as he continued rubbing her back. His hands had started down her back now, kneading those muscles to. Alex sat quietly and let him keep up his work on her. His tongue and lips traveled around her neck. The man just couldn't deny that he still wanted her just as bad as in the beginning. Knowing she was going to be away indefinitely he wanted to enjoy her one more time before she left the States to handle her Aunt’s affairs. Alex didn't deny him or push him away instead she started melting.

  
Her arms rested on his thighs, she slowly started rubbing them absently, his thigh muscles were tight. He dropped his hands to her waist and kissed her earlobe. Holding her close.

  
“ Hmmmm Doc…that's nice.” She said with a hint of huskiness in her voice.

  
“ Good…” he mumbled.

  
Alex turned her head, capturing his mouth with hers. This made Doc growl a little, deep in his throat. He released her waist but he gently pushed her into the deepest part of the hot tub and facing her he took her face in his hands , guiding her to his lips again. Alex rested her hands on his chest. They made out heavily for quite awhile as the floated in the steamy water.

  
“ Doc, let's go finish this inside.” Alex hinted.

  
“ Absolutely.” He nipped at her bottom lip painfully.” Let's go!”

  
They carefully exited the hot tub, Doc turned it off and they slipped on their robes, the night air had just a little chill now that it was growing late.

  
The rest of their evening was spent on each other's arms. Embracing the reality that they soon wouldn't be seeing much of each other. In the morning They woke to the birds chirping in the trees outside and the sun shining in the windows.

  
Alex woke to find Doc watching her, a warm smile on his tired face.

  
“ Morning Doc.”

  
“ Good morning lovely.”

  
“You look like something is on your mind.”

  
“ There is. I know I'm the reason we are only casual friends that still get together like this.” He twined his fingers with hers,” I know I made that decision. I am however having a hard time with the thought of you being gone.” His eyes honed in on hers.

  
“ Doc, you getting soft on me?” She asked softly.

  
“ Yeah Lassie I guess I am.” He chuckled.

  
“ So what are you saying?”

  
“ I'm going to miss you. I know we’ll be in touch about work, and I hope you would still call me for our normal chats. I just am worried about you being there all alone.”

  
“ Awe, Doc, that's sweet. Of course I'll keep in contact. I’m Sure I'm going to need someone to talk to ,to help me keep sane. I'm going to miss you too.

  
“I wish you'd find some one to be happy with. It would make a life with you less tempting.”

  
“ Oh would it?”

  
“ Yes. Right here right now all I want is you.”

  
“ Doc, you know how I feel. We’re both of the same mind most days.”

  
“ I know.” He squeezed her hand.

  
“Doc I gotta get going. More things to do to get ready. I need to get a hold of my cousin to sublet my apartment. She works evenings so I gotta catch her when she is around.”

  
“ All right, fine, I’ll let you go. Just stay in contact, all right?” He ordered.

  
“ Doc. You know I will.” She leaned over and cupped his cheek in her hand. They gazed into each other's eyes a long moment. She leaned in over him and kissed him long and slow. He held her close but she pulled away.

  
“ Sorry Doc, another time.”

  
“Yeah, yeah.”

  
“ You know you could have me, you just have to say the word.”

  
“ I know Lassie, I know.”

  
“ I know. You're not ready. That's fine, just you know how I feel.” Then she grabbed the robe off the floor and slipped it on. All the while being watched by her lover. He did love her, he just was afraid that a younger more appropriate man would come along and steal her from him. Thus, he failed to commit to her. His eyes trailed after her as she walked out of the room. Doc got up and put on his robe and went to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. Alex had stepped into the shower. Her mind was on Doc, she'd give almost anything to have him finally commit to her, but she knew his fears, though she tried to get him to understand that she'd forever be loyal to him if he’d let her.  
Once she was nice and clean she stepped back out and got dressed. The aroma of coffee filled the air. That put a huge smile on her face.

  
“Oh that smells devine!” She took a mug down from one of the hooks over the sink.

  
“ Hazelnut.”

  
“ My favorite.”

  
“ I know.” He pulled a chair out by him.  
Alex sank onto it and wrapped her fingers protectively around the mug.

  
They sat in silence for a bit.

  
“ There's so much to do.” Alex said.

  
“ One step at a time, remember to make that list. You can do it.”

  
“ Yeah, you're right.”

  
They chatted through their mugs of coffee and then it really was time for Alex to go. Setting her mug in the sink she looked for her keys and walked over to Doc.

  
Doc got out of his chair.” Lassie, be safe all right? You could be in danger.” His eyes were intent on hers.

  
“ I'll do my best.” She reached up and kissed him once more. They lingered but finally the time had come.” Bye Doc. I'll keep you posted on everything. I promise.”

  
“ You better, and if you run into any problems you better call me , I'll jump the next flight if you need me, just say the word.”

  
“ I will. Bye!” she turned and went to her truck.

  
Doc watched her go.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex went home. Changed her clothes and straightened her long silky hair. Next came the task of calling her cousin Elise to watch her apartment while she'd be away.

  
The phone rang twice add was immediately picked up. “Hey Cuz! What's up?”

  
“ Hey Elise! Well, I kind of have something big going on. Umm , my great Aunt Vivienne has passed away, and she made me her benefactor. And I kind of need to go to France for an unspecified length of time. I need to settle her estate and execute her last Will and Testament.”

  
“ Whoa! That's crazy! When do you need me?”

  
“ What's the soonest you're available? They’re being patient with me, but I don't know for how long.”

  
“ I can pack my bags this afternoon and be over tonight. I'm off tonight.”

  
“ Awesome! I'll get everything paid up for a month, if it ends up being more I'll take care of the arrangements.”

  
“ All right. Do you have your plane tickets?”

  
“ Not yet, I have to call the lawyer to send them via E-mail.”

  
“ All right. So maybe we can have a little girls night in? I'll bring the wine…”

  
“ Yeah, why not?”

  
“ Great, I'll be over around seven thirty.” Elise said.

  
“ Great see you then! Thanks Elise!”

  
“ Any time! You know I'm always game to get out of this crazy place!”

  
Elise had three roommates. They rented an old Victorian house and split the bills. She was in her mid twenties and they had all been close for a long time. Alex always called on her cousin to watch her apartment when she was away.

  
Now that her arrangement for her home was made she thought it might be time to call Mr.Gaspard. She waited only briefly, his secretary answered. Alex explained her situation, the secretary put her through to Monsieur Gaspard.

  
“ Ah, Mademoiselle LeClere. How may I be of service?”

  
“ Hello Monsieur Gaspard, I am calling to let you know that I've got everything here squared away. You can send me the plane tickets when you have time.”

  
“ That is well. Do you have a preference on time of flight?”

  
“ No sir. I'm going to deal with jetlag no matter what I do. Whatever is most affordable is fine.”

  
“ Very well. I will arrange everything. I will send you the E-mail as soon as possible.”

  
“ All right, I'm free to leave anytime after tonight. I have everything I needed to do finished up.”

  
“ Tres bien Mademoiselle. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

  
“ No I don't think so, everything else we need to handle is in person. I look forward to meeting you Monsieur.”

  
“ I look forward to meeting you as well Mademoiselle LeClere.”

  
“ Au Revoir for now.”

  
“ Au Revoir.” Gaspard hung up.  
Alex looked around her place and decided it would be wise to pack her luggage. Pulling out her two large suit cases, spreading them out on her bed. Alex looked up the current weather in France and packed accordingly. She knew she would end up buying anything she needed that she may forget. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up her place so it would be in good shape for Elise. Since she knew the general time Elise would be arriving she ordered pizza and wings for their dinner. It arrived just a few minutes before Elise.  
The athletic little redhead showed up, two suitcases in tow.

  
“ Hey Cuz!”

  
“ Hey! Come in! I got pizza and wings!” Alex said.

  
“ Awesome! I'm starving!”

  
“ Here let me grab one of those ,bags.”Alex took one and they both lugged them to the spare room.

  
After the bags were put down they went to get plates for their pizza and wings. Each woman placed a cup of bleu cheese on their plate and put carrot sticks on the side. Adding a slice of pizza and four wings each to compete their meals.

  
“ Hey, want a beer?” Alex asked.

  
“ Yes please!” Elise answered cheerfully.  
They took their plates to the living room and settled in on the couch. The beer was cold and refreshing. It quenched their thirst immediately.

  
“ So , now tell me what happened to your Aunt?” Elise inquired.

  
Alex went into all the details until she was current on events. Elise was very shocked to hear about it.

  
“ So for right now, I just need to get to France as find out what her last instructions are. But I'm certainly getting an inheritance. The lawyer assured me of that, but I must be there in person to find out how much.” Alex explained.

  
“ She was rich though, right?”

  
“ Yes, big time, like our family has royalty in the bloodlines, so I can only imagine what I'm heading into.”

  
“ Damn you could be like some kind of countess or something! That's pretty wild!”

  
“Huh, I hadn't thought about that. Interesting. So listen while we're talking about it I'm not really sure how long I'll be gone.”

  
“ So the usual then?”

  
“Yeah, bring in the mail, enjoy my place away from your crazy life. I don't know why we don't just room together, I'm hardly ever home anyway.” Alex teased.

  
“ Seriously. Maybe we should talk about that some time.”

  
“ Yeah, that sounds good, we’ll do that when things settle down.”

  
“ Sweet!”

  
They dove into their food. More beer was had ,then they lounged and watched movies the rest of the night. Late in the night they both got sleepy opting to turn in for the night.   
Alex slept restlessly. Tossing and turning. Alex believed in signs from the spirits. This night she dreamt of her Aunt Vivienne again. When Alex dreamed it was always very realistic. Her aunt always believed that spirits communicated in dreams of the person they wished to reach was open enough. Alex was very open to spirits even welcomed them when she had the time.

  
Her dreams were visited by her Aunt again.  
The scene was dark, a dimly lit room, a table in the center was flanked by two chairs. Aunt Vivienne came in and took a seat, then Alexandra followed suit.

  
“ Ma Cherie, there are evil times afoot in the future. Please protect yourself, use your intuition and empathy to guide you. You are a clever girl, you will find a gift that I left behind in my home to aid in your protection.”

  
“What is it that I'm looking for? What is happening?” Alexandra asked in earnest.

  
“ You will know when things start happening, I can not say when, I do not know. I can tell you, you will meet some new people that will help you.”

  
“ Why are you warning me?”

  
“ Ah Mon Dieu! Because I love you jeune fille! This is the only help I can be to you. I am terribly sorry that this is all I can do.”

  
“ I love you too Aunt Viv! I'll do right by your last requests. I promise.”

  
“ I know you will. That is why I left it to you. I must go for now.” Vivienne removed herself from the table, fading into the dark background, disappearing.

  
In the morning Alex woke, taking out her dream journal , scribbling in every detail that she could remember. This dream felt far to real to be just a dream. Now she was very curious as to what her aunt was trying to warn her about. The dream didn't settle well with her.

  
The aroma of coffee wafted into her room, meaning her cousin was up. Alex got out of bed to go get some coffee and have breakfast. Elise was busy tidying up the kitchen.

  
“ Good morning. You don't have to do that you know.” Alex said.

  
“ Oh I don't mind, it's a habit from my own house.” Elise smiled.

  
“ Oh, Cuz, you always take such good care of this place. Thanks again for stepping in. I promise I'll keep up on the bills so you don't have to worry about any of it.”

  
“ Great!”

  
At that moment Alex's phone rang. “ Excuse me, it's the lawyer.” Alex walked back to her bedroom where her not pad and a pen could be located.

  
“ Bonjour Monsieur Gaspard. Cava?”

  
“ I am well, I am calling with your travel arrangements.”

  
“ Perfect, I'm mostly packed, all I have are a few last minute things to add.”

  
“ Ah that is well. You will be traveling on Delta from Buffalo Niagara International at 10:30 PM on Thursday night to your connecting flight with Air France at La Guardia at midnight. Your arrival time is 11:45 at Charles De Gaulle in Paris. I have arranged for Monsieur Barillo to be there to pick you up and bring you to the Maison Du LeClere. Unless you prefer done one else.”

  
“Oh that's completely fine. This is really happening. All right then. When will I meet you?”

  
“ I would like to give you time to get settled, but if you wish I can come to you on Saturday to discuss the Will of you wish.”

  
“ All right, yes, that would be great.”

  
“ All right, I will put you on the schedule. I will send your plane tickets as soon as we are off the phone. If you do not receive them please call me and I will send the message again.”

  
“ Thank you Monsieur Gaspard.”

  
“ You are most welcome Mademoiselle, until we meet. Please do call if there are any problems.”

  
“ Thank you. I will. Have a great day!”

  
“ You as well Mademoiselle LeClere.”

  
The lawyer hung up first.  
Alex got to thinking, she had no idea what Devon Barillo looked like, how would she know if the correct person were picking her up? It dawned on her to perhaps give him a call. Looking at her note pad she dialed the number.

  
The phone rang the times but then the familiar deep rumbly voice greeted her.

  
“Hello? This is Barillo.”

  
“ Hi um, Mr.Barillo, this is Alexandra LeClere. How are you?”

  
“Oh! Hi. Fine. What can I do for you?”

  
“ I understand the arrangements are made for me to come to France. I do have a question though.”

  
“ Sure what is it?”

  
“ How will I recognize you at the Airport?”

  
“ Oh! Well, I can send you a picture if you want.”

  
“ Could you? I'm just concerned with knowing what you look like just in the off chance that I'm in any danger.”

  
“ Understandable. I can do that. I kind of know what you look like from the pictures of you here at the house. I mean they’re old, but I think I have the general idea.”

  
“ All right. Thank you for doing this I truly appreciate it Mr.Barillo.”

  
“ Please, call me Devon.” 

  
“ Sure! You can call me Alex or Alexandra whichever.”

  
“ All right. So you have your plane tickets now I presume?”

  
“ Yes. Mr.Gaspard sent them a few minutes ago. So I guess I'll be seeing you all very soon.”

  
“ I guess that's so. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

  
“ Um not at this time. I'll see you on Saturday Devon.”

  
He liked the sound of his name on her lips. “ Yes, Saturday. See you then.” Devon had seen many pictures of her and the house, Vivienne had truly been very attached to her niece. Always doting on her. Alex had loved being close to her aunt. She often regretted not spending more time with her in the past few years, it was just that RADAR had really taken off and the team was away quite regularly. It was not often that they were in the States for extended periods of time.

  
“ Good bye for now.” Alex said. They hung up.  
Alex went back to the kitchen to visit with her cousin.

  
“ More business with the fam?”

  
“ Yeah. I have my plane tickets and travel plans all set. I leave tomorrow at 10:30PM. Any chance you can take me to the airport?”

  
“ I'm afraid not, I am working.”

  
“ That's okay, I can call someone else. No big.” Alex shrugged, deciding to call Doc, he'd likely be open to taking her.

  
“ Sorry Cuz.”

  
“Hey, you gotta make a living, and anyway this was really last minute. Don't worry about it.”

  
“ All right. So are you nervous?”

  
“ Yeah kind of, I've never had to settle anyone's estate before. It’s kind of creepy. And I'm kind of sad, she was such a cool lady. She taught me about my empathy and even my hidden skills. She wasn't just family she was also my mentor.”

  
“ That's sad. I'm really sorry Alex.”

 Thanks.” Her phone beeped signalling a message, she had nearly forgot about the message she asked of Devon. “ Oh! It's a picture of the security guy.” She swiped her lock screen to open the message. A slight gasp left her lips. The man was gorgeous. He had unruly , wavy hair, dark brown, nearly black eyes and a well kept beard sprinkled with salt and pepper hair.

  
“ Come on show me! Must be good , you're speechless!” Elise teased.

  
Alex slid her phone across to her cousin. “ He's a hunk! You lucky girl! No wonder your Aunt hired him! Who wouldn't?” She slid the phone back to Alex.

  
“He’s definitely a looker. Well, I'll keep ya posted on how everything goes.”

  
“ I want details!” Elise giggled.

  
“ Sure thing. All right, I need to go double check my bags, holler if you need anything.”

  
“ Will do.”

  
Alex went about her tasks. The day flew by as she made sure every loose end was completed. Late in the afternoon she called Doc.

  
He picked up immediately. “ Good afternoon Lassie. How are you?”

  
“ I'm all right. How are you Doc?”

  
“ Having a busy day. Things are well though. Our recent finds are being preserved for the museum. They sent a representative over to see what we found. Needless to say they are very pleased.”

  
“Great! Hopefully that means they'll be opening their check books!”

  
“ Indeed. Now, what's on your mind?”

  
“ Doc, I have my travel plans set up. Is there any chance you could take me to the airport tomorrow night? I have to be there around nine. My flight’s out at 10:30.”

  
“ Sure I can take you.”

  
“Thanks Doc, I truly appreciate it.”

  
“ I know you do. I'll be by a little early just incase traffic downtown is crazy.”

  
“ All right, I'll see you tomorrow night.”

  
“ All right Lassie, enjoy your day.”

  
“ I am going to relax for awhile I think.”

  
“ Good idea. Bye now Lassie I'll see you tomorrow.”

  
Alex decided that she better call her parents to fill them in on her plans. Keeping the call short, she told them when she was leaving and her arrival time in France. Her parents wished her safe travels and asked to be kept in the loop. Of course she promised to stay in touch as she always did on her overseas journeys. The rest of her day she spent at home relaxing. Elise had to work so the night was quiet. Alex had a couple glasses of wine then took a long relaxing soak in her Jacuzzi tub. Her mind strayed to thoughts a of her Aunt, wondering who could possibly drown her. There was no way she just fell in and stayed under. It was a very fishy story. Alex refused to believe that it was an accident, especially since the security personnel had all been drugged. Somewhere, somebody must’ve had an agenda. Now she wondered what could it be? She knew that it must either be money or some off the antiques that the lady had owned. The LeClere’s were descended from French Royalty, so perhaps it had something to do with that. She knew she wouldn't know more until she actually arrived and met the people that she had been in contact with. That night Alex slept quietly. No dreams, no tossing or turning. It was a good restful sleep.

  
She woke before Elise, so she put on the coffee and made breakfast. The girls had a good morning and afternoon. Alex was thinking about her flight, it was always such a long flight, hopefully she would be able to sleep. She checked the Kindle App on her phone to make sure she still had a few items in her reading list.

  
The rest of the day was a blur. Alex was promptly greeted by the doorbell ringing at Nine. Doc looked so enticing in his blue button up shirt and leather jacket and soft, faded jeans. His shirt was unbuttoned enough that just a little of his chest hair poked out. He still took her breath away, and if she had her way they'd be together.

  
“ Looking sharp Doc.” She grinned.

  
“ Thanks Lassie, you do too! You all packed?”

  
“ Yup.” She stepped aside so he could see her two suitcases and her carry-on bag.

  
“ All right, let's load up.” Doc took both suitcases and Alex took her carry-on , following him to the car.

  
Doc arranged all bags and closed the back door.

  
“ All right, let me lock up and we can hit it.”  
Alex locked up and took one last look at her home, unsure of when she’d be seeing it again.

  
“ You sure you have everything? Tickets? Passport? Money? Computer?”

  
“ Check, check, check, and check. Yep, let's do this.”

  
“ Hop in.”

  
“ Doc, wait, just one thing.” She said, eyes shining in the street light.

  
“ What?”

  
“ This.” She approached him, and got in her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. He smiled into the unexpected kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He was flooded with desire, but there was simply no time. Pulling back he looked down into her eyes.

  
“ Ohhh Lassie, if only we had time. You are going to be missed.”his thumb traced her jawline lightly.

  
“ I'm going to miss you too Doc.”

  
“ Come now. We have to go.” He said softly.  
They hopped into his car and sped off to the airport. After parking they rolled her luggage inside to be loaded once they found the correct terminal. Then they waited until the flight was announced. Chatting quietly as they waited. It was finally time for her to depart.

  
“ Be safe now.” Doc said. Holding her tight.

  
“ I will, as always. Oh Doc, keep me posted on work, I know I'll be busy but I don't want to lose compete touch.”

  
“ You call me if you need me, I was serious about hopping on a plane if you need me.”

  
“ Thanks Doc.” She smiled.

  
The second call for boarding was announced. Alex reached up and touched Doc’s face tenderly. He devoured her mouth with his but all too soon they let go.

  
“ I'll call you when I get in. Bye Doc.”

  
“ Bye Love.” He watched her heft her carry-on bag and go to the entrance. She looked back and waved with a smile. Then she boarded.Doc was sad to watch her go, but he knew that her family business needed to be taken care of.

  
Alex found her seat, took out her phone and settled in after stowing her carry-on bag. She was too wide awake to sleep for the time being, so she did some reading until her eyes became heavy. Turning her phone off to preserve what was left of it’s charge she did get a good five hours of sleep. It was always odd going across the Atlantic, trying to deal with the jetlag. Luckily she knew she’d bounce back quickly since she had just gotten home from Italy not long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex went home. Changed her clothes and straightened her long silky hair. Next came the task of calling her cousin Elise to watch her apartment while she'd be away.

  
The phone rang twice add was immediately picked up. “Hey Cuz! What's up?”

  
“ Hey Elise! Well, I kind of have something big going on. Umm , my great Aunt Vivienne has passed away, and she made me her benefactor. And I kind of need to go to France for an unspecified length of time. I need to settle her estate and execute her last Will and Testament.”

  
“ Whoa! That's crazy! When do you need me?”

  
“ What's the soonest you're available? They’re being patient with me, but I don't know for how long.”

  
“ I can pack my bags this afternoon and be over tonight. I'm off tonight.”

  
“ Awesome! I'll get everything paid up for a month, if it ends up being more I'll take care of the arrangements.”

  
“ All right. Do you have your plane tickets?”

  
“ Not yet, I have to call the lawyer to send them via E-mail.”

  
“ All right. So maybe we can have a little girls night in? I'll bring the wine…”

  
“ Yeah, why not?”

  
“ Great, I'll be over around seven thirty.” Elise said.

  
“ Great see you then! Thanks Elise!”

  
“ Any time! You know I'm always game to get out of this crazy place!”

  
Elise had three roommates. They rented an old Victorian house and split the bills. She was in her mid twenties and they had all been close for a long time. Alex always called on her cousin to watch her apartment when she was away.

  
Now that her arrangement for her home was made she thought it might be time to call Mr.Gaspard. She waited only briefly, his secretary answered. Alex explained her situation, the secretary put her through to Monsieur Gaspard.

  
“ Ah, Mademoiselle LeClere. How may I be of service?”

  
“ Hello Monsieur Gaspard, I am calling to let you know that I've got everything here squared away. You can send me the plane tickets when you have time.”

  
“ That is well. Do you have a preference on time of flight?”

  
“ No sir. I'm going to deal with jetlag no matter what I do. Whatever is most affordable is fine.”

  
“ Very well. I will arrange everything. I will send you the E-mail as soon as possible.”

  
“ All right, I'm free to leave anytime after tonight. I have everything I needed to do finished up.”

  
“ Tres bien Mademoiselle. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

  
“ No I don't think so, everything else we need to handle is in person. I look forward to meeting you Monsieur.”

  
“ I look forward to meeting you as well Mademoiselle LeClere.”

  
“ Au Revoir for now.”

  
“ Au Revoir.” Gaspard hung up.

  
Alex looked around her place and decided it would be wise to pack her luggage. Pulling out her two large suit cases, spreading them out on her bed. Alex looked up the current weather in France and packed accordingly. She knew she would end up buying anything she needed that she may forget. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up her place so it would be in good shape for Elise. Since she knew the general time Elise would be arriving she ordered pizza and wings for their dinner. It arrived just a few minutes before Elise.  
The athletic little redhead showed up, two suitcases in tow.

  
“ Hey Cuz!”

  
“ Hey! Come in! I got pizza and wings!” Alex said.

  
“ Awesome! I'm starving!”

  
“ Here let me grab one of those ,bags.”Alex took one and they both lugged them to the spare room.

  
After the bags were put down they went to get plates for their pizza and wings. Each woman placed a cup of bleu cheese on their plate and put carrot sticks on the side. Adding a slice of pizza and four wings each to compete their meals.

  
“ Hey, want a beer?” Alex asked.

  
“ Yes please!” Elise answered cheerfully.  
They took their plates to the living room and settled in on the couch. The beer was cold and refreshing. It quenched their thirst immediately.

  
“ So , now tell me what happened to your Aunt?” Elise inquired.

  
Alex went into all the details until she was current on events. Elise was very shocked to hear about it.

  
“ So for right now, I just need to get to France and find out what her last instructions are. But I'm certainly getting an inheritance. The lawyer assured me of that, but I must be there in person to find out how much.” Alex explained.

  
“ She was rich though, right?”

  
“ Yes, big time, like our family has royalty in the bloodlines, so I can only imagine what I'm heading into.”

  
“ Damn you could be like some kind of countess or something! That's pretty wild!”

  
“Huh, I hadn't thought about that. Interesting. So listen while we're talking about it I'm not really sure how long I'll be gone.”

  
“ So the usual then?”

  
“Yeah, bring in the mail, enjoy my place away from your crazy life. I don't know why we don't just room together, I'm hardly ever home anyway.” Alex teased.

  
“ Seriously. Maybe we should talk about that some time.”

  
“ Yeah, that sounds good, we’ll do that when things settle down.”

  
“ Sweet!”

  
They dove into their food. More beer was had. The women enjoyed their evening together. Once the email from Ettienne was in her inbox she printed out her plane ticket then called Doc. His phone only rang once as he picked up right away.

“ Evening Ally! How are you?”

“ I'm all right. Well, you know as good as can be expected. I have my plane ticket. I was wondering if you could take me to the airport tomorrow at midnight?”

“ Of course! I'll pick you up an hour early.”

“ Perfect. Thanks Doc, my cousin has to work otherwise she could've done it. “

“ You know I'm happy to do it.”

“ All right. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Thank you again for everything and being so understanding.”

“ Of course. Just, you know, stay in touch, keep me posted. And if you need anything make sure you call me. I'll jump the first flight I can. “

“ I'll do that. I promise. I'm exhausted. Gunna head to bed.”

“ Get some good rest. Good night.”

Alex hung up. Then she bid goodnight to Elise.

“ All right Cuz, looks like I’m leaving at midnight. Doc will come get me.”

“ All right. Sounds good. Sleep tight Alex.”

“ I'll try. I am pretty beat, so it should be ok. Good night.” Alex went up to her room and settled in.

Alex slept like a log that night. Stress of making all her plans and arrangements wore on her. She knew though that she would try and sleep on the long journey to France. When Doc finally arrived at her place she had paid all her bills and double checked her luggage. All her important documents and identification were in her carry-on. Doc helped load her bags into the back of his car.

“ You've got everything? All your paperwork for the lawyer? Passport? ID? Plane ticket?” Doc grilled her.

“ Check, check, and check! “

“ All right, let's go!”

“ Yep, let's!”

The ride to the airport was decent as there were not many cars on the road that time of night. They pulled into a parking spot and Doc helped her unload and wheel her things inside. Once she head her bags checked in she turned to look up at her friend and mentor.

“ I truly appreciate your time. Thanks again for helping me get here Doc.”

“ You got it Lassie.” He stepped closer and looked her up and down, taking in a deep breath. “ I'm worried about you being there alone. I'm half tempted to see if anyone cancelled and hop this plane with you.” His eyes seemed darker than usual.

“ Awe. I'm a grown up. I'll be fine.” She tried to lighten the mood.

“ So was your aunt. If there's any publicity, you could be put into the spotlight. You could also be in danger…”

“ I have been in contact with the Head of Viv's security detail, I plan on getting to know him better. So far he seems solid.”

“ I'm just worried Love.”

“ I promise if anything seems weird or unsettling I'll get the Hell out and I WILL keep in touch. Thank you for caring though.” She smiled at him. Her eyes drinking in the corners. “ Keep me posted about work too. Okay? I don't want to be out of the loop Completely.”

  
“ Of course!”

  
The call for boarding was sounded. “ Shit. I gotta go get in line.” Alex looked up to him again. He swooped in and sank his hand into her long locks and let his thumb run along her jawline. His eyes bored into hers.

“ Be safe! And call if you need anything. Anytime of day!”

“ I will. I promise!”

He kissed her swiftly. His lips tangling with hers, urgently. She sighed, they still had major chemistry between them. The call went overhead again. She pulled back.

“ I gotta go!”   
He released her reluctantly. “ Be safe. Let me know when you make it in.”

  
“ I will. Bye Doc.” She winked at him.

  
“ Bye Lass.”

  
Alex took her carry-on and hoisted it over her shoulder. Hurrying to the security line. Doc watched until he couldn't see her anymore. He went home and crashed.

  
Lucky for Alex the plane ride was uneventful and completely boring enough she was able to get some sleep. Near the end of the flight she woke up. Alex waited patiently for the plane to land in France. Relieved when she was back on the ground.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Desire for hot shower to wash the plane ride off herself set in. The bustling Air port was loud and there was much commotion, but she had been there a few times in the past year so it was vaguely familiar to her. She made it to baggage claim and waited for her suitcases to come around. It took awhile but she was pleased to see that everything was intact , undamaged.

  
She gathered her things and walked over to a less busy area so that she could take her phone out and call Devon Barillo.

  
His phone rang just as he walked through the front revolving door.

  
“ This is Barillo.”

  
“ Hi this is Alex, I'm here. My bags just came out. Are you here?”

  
“Ah, Miss LeClere, yes! I just walked in. Are you still at baggage claim?”

  
“ Uh. No, I stepped away to give other people more room. I'm over next to the gift shop.”

  
“ All right, stay there, I’ll be there in just a minute.”

  
“ All right no problem.” She waited patiently and watched her surroundings. Two minutes later Devon Barillo came around the corner, all six foot three inches of him. Devon was more handsome in person than his picture. She noticed every rippling muscle on his torso that hid under his tightly fitted black T-shirt. He wore pleated khakis and had on black shoes. He was very fit. Alex gathered herself and called out to him.

  
“ Mr.Barillo?”

  
He turned in the direction of the woman's voice. His dark brown eyes caught hers and he was struck by her looks. Definitely more grown up than the pictures of her around the house. She was average height, but definitely a little athletic.

  
“ Ah! Miss LeClere! There you are!”

  
“ Hi! Thank you for picking me up. I truly appreciate it.”

  
“ Of course! Nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand to shake hers. Alex took it and instantly had a vision from his contact. In her mind’s eye she saw him transform into a powerful black panther with green glowing eyes, as well as sharp claws and teeth. It hit her like a jolt of electricity, so she sucked in a breath. Surprised to find out that he was a shape shifter.

  
“ Oh! You're a shifter!” Her surprise showed on her face.

  
“ Yeah, I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable.” He was very confused as to how she could possibly know that.

  
“ Not at all, I welcome people of all walks of life. I'm a pretty open minded person.”

  
“ How did you know I'm a shifter?”

  
“ I get psychic imprints sometimes when I touch people and objects. I'm also an empath. I saw you in my mind. Is the panther your only form?”

  
“ Wow. You're going to be as interesting as your Aunt. And yes, I only take on the panther.”

  
“ That's cool. We can talk more in the car. Could we head to the house?”

  
“Of course! Here, let me help with your bags.”

Devon took her largest two bags and Alex took her carry-on and laptop case. Devon led the way to his car, a black BMW X3. It was just a short walk.

  
“ All right, it's not a bad ride, you'll get to see some of the country side. Let's go.”

  
Alex put on her sunglasses and was excited to be off the plane.

  
“ It's just over here.” Devon pointed at his car.

  
“ Great.”

  
They sat in awkward silence for a short time then Devon decided to try and break the ice.

  
“ How was the flight?”

  
“ Quiet, only a little turbulence, but not for very long. I slept some, but I'm sure you know the quality of sleeping on a plane.”

  
He nodded.” That I do. I always try to book the overnight flights too. Hey, by the way I'm still really sorry about your Aunt. I’ve been pretty upset that this all happened.”

  
“ Thanks, hopefully we'll get to the bottom of it. Maybe figure out who would want to do this to her.”

  
“ I hope so. The cops have been in and out, they've dusted for prints and everything, taken photos and samples. My whole team and myself have been finger printed. I guess they won't know more until the autopsy is finished. Maybe they'll find some clues somewhere. I don't know.”

  
She shook her head,”This is so baffling. Very hard to wrap my head around.”

  
“ You and me both. I'm guessing it was someone that posed as the hired help. That's the only thing I can think of unless some one on my team has turned against us.”

  
“ That's a scary thought.”

  
“ Just, make sure you lock your bedroom door at night...you know, just incase…”

  
“ Oh you can bet on it, I may have locks changed and I'll need your help maybe even changing security codes. I want to be hyper vigilant on getting secure again.”

  
“ Absolutely.” Devon agreed.

  
The ride went faster than Alex expected and was so glad to arrive on her family grounds. She desperately needed to stretch her legs and was hungry for real food. They arrived at the front gate and Devon pushed the call button.

  
“ It's Barillo, we've arrived.”

  
“ Very good sir. Buzzing you in now.” A female voice came through the outside speaker.

  
“ Thank you Sabine.” Devon drove up the drive to the front of the mansion. It had a large horse shoe driveway. There was also a drive way that went to the back of the building where there was a ten car garage. The back entrances also were where deliveries came in and the workers came in. Most workers lived on site, paying rent at a discount for their services. Vivienne had always cared about her workers and did her best to let them lead good lives by cutting them a break on rent. She preferred having people in the house rather than have it be empty. Her workers became her extended family.

  
Devon pulled up to the back main entrance, Alex saw the impressive garden labyrinth that her Aunt had built when she had first moved onto the grounds. Everything had grown in so much since her child hood years. Then the massive fountain caught her eye, not because of it’s size but because of the police caution tape that still adorned it. It made her shiver a little thinking of her Aunt drowning right over there. The weather was dark and gloomy, making the moment feel a bit more ominous.

  
“ Did the police say how long before we can take down the crime scene tape?” Alex asked Devon.

  
“ They said they'd be in touch, they only just let the employees back on site yesterday, none of us could stay here during the investigation, only I could stay but they had me under supervision the whole time. It'll be nice to get some kind of normalcy and routine back. Are you ready to go inside?” Devon noticed her gaze lingering on the fountain.

  
“ Yes please. Let’s go…” Alex went to retrieve her carry-on bag and laptop case. Devon pulled out the two large suit cases from the back end of his car.

  
“ Do you remember your way? Or should I lead?”

  
“ No, I remember. Did she keep that room by the library open? I always loved that room.”

  
“Yep, she never rented that out, she always said it was for you. She said just incase your work ever brought you to the city she wanted you to have a comfortable place to stay.”

  
“ Gosh, I miss her all ready. This sucks.” Alex lead the way through the building up to the second floor. Everything was just the same as she remembered.

  
“ Yes it really does. Everyone is on edge since it all happened. And there's just a light missing around here without her presence. Everyone's worried about what's going to happen to the estate and their jobs.”

  
“ Oh, I feel terrible, I hadn't even thought about that yet.” Shaking her head in disbelief, she now realized she had even more to think about.”

  
“ Don't worry about it today. Just get settled, do what you gotta do. Gaspard mentioned that You're meeting with him tomorrow.”

  
“ Yes I am, to go over the will. I guess then we'll know the fate of everything. Umm, tell you what, can you arrange to get the staff all together after I come back from the meeting with Monsieur Gaspard? Then I'll explain whatever her last wishes are.”

  
“ Yeah I'll get right on that. I'll take you to the lawyer’s tomorrow too, basically I was also her driver, so I feel I should continue that position unless you tell me otherwise.”

  
“ That would be fine. You know these streets far better than I do anyway.”

  
They got to the door of her temporary room.  
“ All right, great. So I made a set of every key in the house, sorry for it being a set like a janitor would carry.” He grinned,” you wouldn't believe how many doors there are in this place.! But this one,” he held up a very old style key,” is a master key to most of the main doors. Some are for lockable cabinets around the place. The master key will get you in most doors though.”

  
Alex held up her hand to stop him.” It's okay, I'll figure it out. So long as I know the master key. Thank you for your help Mr.Barillo.”

  
“ Devon, please.”

  
“ Devon. Thank you. I'm going to get unpacked and cleaned up. I guess by now some of the staff know I'm here. “

  
“ My staff does for sure. I can get you a list of everyone here if you like and their jobs, we have their files.”

  
“ That would be helpful. Yes please do so I can review it and try to memorize it.”

  
“ You got it. Call if you need anything.”

  
“ I will thank you.” She took the skeleton key and unlocked the door to the familiar room. It was clear that it hadn’t been opened in ages, though as she looked around she didn't see dust it had a musty, shut up aroma to it. That was easy to fix, she went straight to the balcony To open the large doors that opened onto a small terrace.

  
The bed was located on the left wall as she walked in. It was a queen sized four poster bed with dark plum, black and gold brocade material draping the tips of the bed posts. The coverlet matched the topper. She always loved the gothy feel to the room.

  
Aunt Vivienne had great taste in décor. Alex wheeled both cases inside and plopped every bag onto the bed so she could unpack and get settled. Travel had made her very tired, but she felt it necessary to unpack immediately. Then she was looking forward to a shower and even a long soak in the large tub in her personal bathroom. She took her bag of toiletries to the bathroom setting them on the counter for later. She also opened the stained glass windows in there to get some fresh air inside. Being nearly winter the air was quite crisp, but she didn't care, she had to deal with old musty smells often in her work and was used to it , but preferred fresh air as often as she could get it. A breeze whirled around the room as she unpacked. Once the bags were empty she felt satisfied and tired. Closing the windows back up she decided to take a quick shower to wash off the traveling funk. Her body was tired so she took her tablet into the bathroom with her so she could take a soak and do some reading. Then the thought occurred to check in with her parents and Doc just to let them know She had arrived. Upon thinking about it she hurriedly dialed the phone to her parents knowing she should make that call first. She knew they wouldn't care about time differences, just so long as she was safe. Making the call made her parents feel at ease. Doc answered right away.

  
“ Hello Lassie, did you make it in all right?”

  
“ I did. I'm at the estate, safe as possible for now. I'm going to be changing some locks around here, just to be on the safe side.”

  
“ Good plan. How was the flight?”

  
“ Oh, boring as usual. But that's all right, I'm sure I'll be glad that it was. Tomorrow is the meeting with the lawyer.”

  
“ I see. Nervous?”

  
“ A little. I'll be all right. I think.”

  
“ You will. I know it.”

  
“ Thanks Doc. I just wanted you to know I was in safe, oh! And give you my phone number here if you need anything and can't reach my cell.”

  
“Fire away.” He had a pen and paper handy. Taking the information so he could program it into his phone later on. She gave him all that she had.

  
“Doc, take care all right ?”

  
“ Yes Ma’am. Be safe and on your guard. All right?” is voice a stern warning.

  
“ I will, Doc. I'll talk to you later.”

  
“ Good bye Ally.” Click.

  
Alex looked around, starving. She opted to walk down to the kitchens, there was not a soul in sight until she opened the swinging door to the kitchen. The aroma of soup wafted up to her nostrils. There was a large man in a chef’s jacket at the stove stirring. Alex walked over and did her best not to startle the worker.

  
“ Bonjour?” She asked as she approached.  
The man jumped just a little then turned his head setting down the large ladle.

  
“ Ah! Mademoiselle LeClere?”

  
“ Oui! Do you speak English?”

  
“ Yes, welcome Mademoiselle. Is there anything I can do for you?”

  
“ Your name Monsieur? And yes. I'm starving! What do we have available?”

  
“ I am Pierre LeFevre, head chef mademoiselle. I can make you anything you like.”

  
“ Could I have just a sandwich please? And perhaps some of that soup if it's ready to eat?”

  
“ Oui mademoiselle. You must be exhausted, would you like some coffee as well?”  
“Yes please.”

  
“ I will have everything ready in a few moments. Go make yourself comfortable. In the dining room. I'll have it brought out to you.”

  
“ Thank you so much! I'm starving!” she grinned.

  
“ You're welcome Mademoiselle.” Pierre returned her smile.

  
Alex wandered out to the giant dining room with the obscenely long cherry wood table that could easily seat 16 people. She looked around and noticed all the small personal touches that she knew were made by Aunt Vivienne.

  
The mansion was so grand. Everywhere scattered strategically were antiques that she had collected over the many decades that she lived there. Alex loved Vivienne’s style. Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice the woman in maid’s uniform that had brought out her food on a tray.

  
“ Your lunch Mademoiselle LeClere.” The young brunette smiled.

  
“ Thank you! I'm so hungry! What is your name please?” Alex asked politely.

  
“ Stephanie Duval.”

  
“ Thank you so much Stephanie.”

  
“ You're very welcome. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

  
“ Would you leave the carafe of coffee with me please?”

  
“ Yes. There you are.” Stephanie placed it on the table in close reach for Alex.

  
“ Thank you Stephanie.”

  
“ You’re welcome miss.”

  
Alex ate her sandwich and nearly drank the whole pot of coffee. Alex was aware of people in the house, but suddenly she felt a bit lonely. She'd decided to go to Vivienne’s personal chambers to explore a little. She wanted to look around now that things were no longer a crime scene. The police took anything that they deemed worthy of evidence and unwrapped to police caution tape. Alex took her dirty dishes back to the kitchen. Pierre was shocked to see her.

  
“ Mademoiselle? you need not trouble yourself with such things!”

  
“ I'm sorry Pierre, it'll take me awhile to get used to being waited on.” She grinned.

  
“ Very well then. May I say? I am terribly sorry for your loss? Mademoiselle LeClere was indeed the best employer that I ever had. The house seems terribly empty with out her presence.”

  
“ Yes, it is rather somber isn't it?”

  
“ Yes. She will be greatly missed.”

  
“ Thank you Pierre. If anyone needs anything I'll be upstairs.”

  
“ That is well Mademoiselle.”

  
Alex made her way upstairs and had to think a moment on which room was her aunt’s. After a moment she then remembered that it was next to the study. She found the door and walked in. The room seemed in complete order. Alex was at a loss. A wave of sadness overtook her. There were a bunch of pictures on a table between the two windows. Alex picked up one in a silver frame that head Vivienne holding Alex on her hip, both of them smiling away. A flash back from that time hit her as things often do. She felt the emotions of that day, and she felt the warmth of the sun, and her aunt's embrace. Alex was all alone, and she found a box of tissues, grateful that it was there. She grieved for her aunt. Sitting on the edge of the bed she wiped at her eyes after having a long cry. Memories kept hitting her as she looked around the room. Finally she decided to leave the room until a later time. It was making her far too emotional.

  
Alex wasn’t sure what to do with herself, so she thought perhaps Doc would have some work that she could do. Going to her room to retrieve her laptop. Then she realized that she didn't know if there was Wi-Fi in the house.

  
Pulling out her phone She called Devon  
His deep voice greeted her, “ This is Barillo.”

  
“ Hey, it's Alex.”

  
“ Oh! Hey! What's up?”

  
“ Hey, so silly question? But do we have Wi-Fi?”

  
Devon chuckled.

  
“ Yes, we have WiFi, I need it to run with all my computer systems.”

  
“ Password protected?”

  
“ Of course. The Network is LeClere obviously, and the password is Raven80.

  
“ Oh thank you! Now I can maybe do some work.”

  
“ Work? You bored?”

  
“ More like, needing a distraction. My co-workers might have something I can work on.”

  
“ I see.”

  
“ Thanks Devon, this will help me feel a little more normal. Well, as normal as I can get anyway…”

  
“ Tell me about it. I’m glad you're cool with me being a shifter. Your aunt viewed it as an asset, I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

  
“ Oh I'm cool with other worldly creatures for sure. I kind of feel a kinship with them.”

  
“Cool. Uh, is there anything you need help with? If you need any Ethernet cable run give me a call, the only rooms that have it are the study and your aunt's personal bedroom. It'll take a little work, but I can make it happen if you need it to your room.”

  
“ Oh! That would probably be a good idea. If you can have it come out next to the desk in here that’d be great. But don't worry about it today. Tomorrow if you have time is fine. Or whenever. For now I'll use the study. Thanks again!”

  
“ No problem. Just call if you need anything.”

  
“ Thanks! Talk to you later.”

  
“ Bye.” Devon hung up. So far Alex seemed very pleasant. He vowed as long as she kept him on staff he'd try to do a better job of protecting her. He took a look through all the computer screens, viewing every screen trying to see if he could think of any place that could use more cameras.

  
Alex took her laptop and charger to the study. Then decided to call Doc to see if he had any work. Hoping for a distraction, otherwise she'd have to do some reading.

  
“ Hello Lassie! How are you?”

  
“ Doc. Help a girl out I need a distraction. You have anything I can work on?”

  
“ Ahhhh you need a distraction if I was there I know how I’d rather distract you…” he chuckled.” But if work is what you want, well, I don't have much. I can fax you a couple documents, but there wasn't a lot that we don't understand right now.”

  
“Great, send me anything, oh, let me call you back, I need to find out if we even have a fax.”

  
“ I'll be waiting.”

  
She loved his flirtatious nature.  
Dialing Devon's cell again. He answered immediately.

  
“ Barillo.”

  
“ Hey, it's me again. Umm, hey so do we have a fax machine here?”

  
“ Yeah. Down here in my office. Come on down. The best way is through the kitchen basement entrance. Want me to come up? Or you know the way?”

  
“ I remember. I'll be right down.”

  
“ All right.”

  
Alex put on some sneakers and made her way down to the kitchen to find the basement entrance. The foundations had two separate levels if she remembered correctly. She didn't pass a single person on the way. A motion sensor turned on a light as she entered the hallway. In front of her was a small platform, then the stairs descended below grounds. The old brick work looked the same, the house truly was in excellent condition. There were many old catacombs in France and the LeClere property was built on a small section of them Which was how they were able to build two levels to the basement. She remembered a wine cellar in the deepest part of the foundations. Then it occurred to her that perhaps she’d have some wine after she finished her work.  
At the end of the steps was a hallway, she saw lots of wires and lighting that previously hadn't existed. The halls were certainly well lit. Alex followed the walkway still, she could hear some machines, maybe the heating system. There were small rooms closed off by old wooden doors banded in iron. It was not as cold as she expected, then she noticed the heating ducts strategically placed above her. Man, Aunt Vivienne had done a lot of work to the house.  
All excellent improvements though. Finally she saw a door that had to be the hub of the security crew. It was too modern looking amongst all the ancient brick and wood work. There was a keypad and palm reader placed up mid-  
Way. Alex knocked. A moment later Devon answered.

  
“ Hi!” Alex said.

  
“ Hey come in.” he stood to the side allowing her entrance to the room. “ If you have a minute we can. Program your print into the system before you leave, and I'll give you the access codes for everything. We have a few different security systems around the building.”

  
“ Thanks, that will be very helpful. Now , about this fax machine? My boss has some work to send me, can I get the number?”

  
“ Of course. I have it just over here on my desk.” He went to retrieve the slip of paper he kept as a reminder. Alex accepted it, taking out her phone. “ I'm going to call work, excuse me a sec.”

  
He nodded and went back to his desk, taking out a small one inch black binder. He had made a copy of all security codes, and any information he thought might be helpful to her in navigating around the house and grounds. Once Alex hung up with Doc she turned back to really look around the large room. It was surprising how much technology was crammed in the area. There was a wall just of Closed Circuit TV's, with a lot of different views of the house and outside as well. Devon had Four desk top computers back to back. His desk had paperwork and was mostly clean.

  
“ Wow, a lot goes on down here huh?”

  
“ Yeah. It’s kind of the hub down here. Kind of my Batcave…” he grinned.

  
“ I see.” She chuckled.

  
“ Uh, hey, before I forget, I made this for you. It has all the security codes and other maybe helpful information about the estate.”

  
“ Great! Thank you, and yes. Let's get me programmed in. That'll be helpful. Is this the only room with modern technology in it?”

Alex now leaned against a desk as she waited for her fax from Doc.  
Devon grinned,” Yes, other than the security equipment, anything usable is down here. We have Wi-Fi as you asked, but down here there's lots of equipment. I had to really persuade your Aunt to get me hardwired in here, but once I showed her the advantages of having everything she was more welcoming to it. She did have a laptop in her room, I'm pretty sure that's in police evidence currently. She did have e-mail, one of my guys is a bit of a hacker, he might be able to figure out her account. So you can do whatever you want with it.”

  
“ Wow. There’s a lot I'm going to need to learn.Thanks for all this. I’m feeling a bit consumed with all that's about to happen in the near future.”

  
“ I can imagine. Umm curious to hear what happens after your visit with Gaspard tomorrow.”

  
“ Same here. I'm not even sure what to expect.”

  
The fax from Doc came in. Alex went to the machine and retrieved the five sheets. Whatever they were from they looked ancient. Some of the writing was faded, she'd have an interesting time as always trying to decipher them. Then she'd do her best to translate them.

  
“ So what kind of work do you do?” Devon asked.

  
“ I work for the college I graduated from on a team that goes out to find old documents and relics for our college as well as others and museums around the world. Other colleges and museums commission us to find things. My part involved deciphering and translating. We have people that also try to date them, others that work to preserve them Then transport them to their new homes.”

  
“ So you're kind of a modern day ,female Indiana Jones?”

  
Alex liked his analogy. “Yes I suppose you could say that. Sort of.”

  
“ That's pretty cool.”

  
“ Thanks! I kind of think your Bat cave is pretty cool. It’s definitely weird  
seeing all this modern stuff here, but it seems like a good set up.”

  
“ It might still need some improvements, but, then again, that may not matter now any way.”

  
“ So, let’s get my palm scanned. I'm going to go to the study to do some work.”

  
“ Okay, come with me.” Alex followed him out to the palm reader. Devon programmed it , getting it ready to scan her hand.” Okay, place your hand firmly on the pad. Yep, like that. Okay hold it there good and still.”

  
Alex did what she was told, the machine scanned her and it accepted her print on the first try.

  
“ All right, you’re all set. So all you need is to enter the code on the key pad. Then the c palm reader will activate and you do just like you just did.”

  
“ Easy enough. Thank you for your help. I'm sure this binder will come in handy.”

  
“ No problem. Just call if you need anything. I'm working till eleven, but I don't usually go to bed until one.”

  
“ All right. Thanks. See ya later.”

  
Alex went to her room to grab the laptop and took her work to the study. She spent several hours working on the documents. It felt good to have work to do. By ten o'clock, she was hungry again and just about ready for bed. Making a quick trip down to the kitchens she found some fresh papaya , so she searched for a plate and knife to cut the fruit with.

  
“ Mademoiselle? Can I assist you?” Pierre came around the corner in linen pajamas.

  
“ Oh! Gosh! Yes please. I need a plate and a knife please. There's so many drawers and cupboards!”

  
“ Oui, there is. Over here are plates .” he walked to the cupboard a few doors down. “ And this here is the everyday utensil drawer. But if you need a good knife, help yourself to my knife block. I keep everything freshly sharpened.” He nodded toward an extensive knife block.

  
Her eyes went wide when she saw all the knives.

  
“Some of the most important tools of my trade. I forgot to mention earlier, please, make me a list of food that you enjoy. I will send some one shopping. I want to fulfill your needs.”

  
“ Thank you. I'll bring you a list in the morning. “

  
“ That is well. May I help you find anything else before I make myself some warm milk?”

  
“ This papaya looks divine. I think it'll do nicely. Thank you Pierre.”

  
“ You're very welcome. For breakfast , will an omelet with toast and fruit be acceptable?”  
She salivated. “ Oh yes. That will be a lovely start to the day.”

  
“ Excellent. I will leave you now to your repast. I hope you sleep well being your first night here.”

  
“ Thank you. I'm thinking I will. Between the jetlag and I just finished some work I certainly hope so.”

  
“ Good night then.” Pierre went about his business of making warm milk over the stove instead of using the steel microwave. Alex cut her fruit, then took it to the sink, standing over it, eating the juicy fruit. It satisfied her hunger perfectly. She rinsed her plate and went to bed.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

After Alex's snack exhaustion set in she decided that it was time for bed. Alex hoped for a good night's sleep since she had the meeting with Mr.Gaspard in the morning. As she put on her lightweight jogging pants and a racer back tank top Alex wondered how much information Gaspard had for her. At the very least she’d have some place to start. Locking her door Alex turned down the bed, slipping into the clean sheets. Then remembering how comfortable the bed was she smiled and let sleep over take her. The room had a nice coolness to the air, perfect for her to sleep soundly. Reaching out, she turned off the light.

  
It was no time before she was asleep. The house was nearly silent. Outside the wind blew, the night sky was cloud covered. Devon Barillo was still at work, he was reviewing video from that night that Vivienne was found. It took him many hours to go over the media again. He felt like he was missing something, that's when he noticed some of his cameras were not transmitting. He got up and went to the monitors and cycled through trying to find the cameras that he noticed had stopped transmitting that night, looking to see if they were transmitting now. His gut told him they would also not be working now. Devon’s hunch was correct.

  
“ I'll be damned! What is going on here?”

Several of his cameras weren't working, now he made a list of every one that he could find not functioning. A surge of energy went through him, heart pounding in the quiet of the office. Desperately he wanted it to be morning. The first thing his crew was going to be doing was running through the whole house with a fine toothed comb checking every single camera. Pacing the office he was trying to understand how so many of his cameras could be malfunctioning at once. It wasn't unusual for one or two to go out, but there were multiple cameras not running. Rubbing his fingers through his thick hair and then down his face, he shook his head puzzled. In his mind the only way was if some one had tampered with them. Slapping his hand down in a fist of frustration, he finally decided to try to go to bed. Locking down the office he went to his room. Showering before bed calmed him some but he wasn't going to be fully able to rest until he got some answers. The problem being, the night of the gala, it was a masquerade, so anyone could've snuck on grounds easily. Devon's temper flared so much he almost thought he was going to shift form into his panther side accidentally. He sank into his bed, and thought about the meeting he was going to hold in the morning with his crew, eventually falling asleep.

  
In the morning Alex woke to her alarm actually feeling rested. She had not dreamed, nor tossed and turned. The task at hand was to get ready for the day. Gathering her clothes, she felt it appropriate to wear mostly black to the lawyer’s office. Choosing black dress pants, a black turtle neck and for a splash of color to break it up a little, a pretty plum colored infinity scarf. Leaving her mahogany hair to fall loosely around her shoulders and keeping her make-up very subtle, finally she was ready for the day. The hot shower had done it's job in waking her up.

  
Alex walked down to the dining room finding a few workers milling about. One woman was dusting all crevices around the room. There was a man on a ladder changing a few light bulbs that had blown out in the wall sconces. They all turned and stopped when she walked into the room.

  
“ Good morning.” Alex said, unsure if they spoke English or French.

  
“ Mademoiselle LeClere! Welcome! “ the lady dusting smiled.

  
“ Thank you. I hope I'm not interrupting.”

  
“ Mais non! You are the lady of the house now! You do not interrupt!”

  
“Well, all right then.”

  
“ My sincerest condolences to you Mademoiselle.” There was much sadness in the older ladies eyes. “ Vivienne was not only my employer, she had become a dear friend. Please just ask if there’s anything I can help you with.”

  
“ I will thank you. Everyone here has been so kind. I appreciate you all very much.” Alex smiled.

  
“ We will do our best to help you with anything that we can.”

  
“ Thank you. If there's anything I can do for any of you, please also let me know.” Alex said. “ I will be meeting with Aunt Vivienne's lawyer today. I will be holding a meeting afterward to share any information I get from him. Anything that affects you I will let you know immediately.”

  
“ Very good. Pierre has breakfast ready in the kitchen if you are hungry. He isn't certain what you prefer, so he made a mixture of things.” Brigitte said.

  
“ Thank you, I will go visit him now. I’m famished.”

  
“ Ah, go eat then. “ Brigitte smiled and took back to her cleaning.

  
Alex walked out to the kitchen and found Pierre doing food prep but the scent of bacon lingered in the air.

  
“ Good morning Pierre!”

  
“ Ah! Mademoiselle! Good morning! Are you hungry?”

  
“ Yes! I heard there was breakfast ready.”

  
“ Yes! Come to the stove! I have bacon and cheddar omelettes if that is to your liking.”

  
“ Oh that sounds fantastic.”

  
“ Ah, let me fix you a plate!” Pierre went to the cupboard and found a plate and then to the silver drawer for a fork. “ Here you are, now take as much as you like.”

  
“ Thank you Pierre. This looks wonderful.”

  
“ Ah, I hope you enjoy.”

  
“ Oh I'm sure I will.” Alex’s stomach growled as she walked with her plate out to the dining room. The scent of bacon made her mouth water. Once she was seated she immediately dug into her food. Everything was as delicious as she had expected. Alex cleaned her plate completely and finished her coffee. When she was finished she took her dishes back to the kitchen. She was not used to having people do things for her. Making a point to stop by the prep counter.

  
“ Pierre, thank you, breakfast was delicious!”

  
“ Ah that is good! It makes me happy to have my food enjoyed!” Pierre smiled broad and she swore she saw him blush slightly.

  
“ I have to get going. Have a nice day!”

  
“ I will Mademoiselle. I will see you later.”

  
Alex turned and went down to Devon's office. She tried the codes that he had given her and scanned her palm. Devon was working his to do list for the day. He'd looked up when she walked in.

  
“ Good morning!” Alex greeted him.

  
“ Hey. How was your first night?” he sat back and brought his coffee mug to his lips.

  
“ Good! I slept great! And I just had a good breakfast, so I think I can face this dat. You look beat, rough night for you?”

  
He nodded. “Yeah, I stumbled onto something and I had a hard time getting settled. I have a big problem. I have several security cameras that stopped transmitting that night…”

  
“ Whoa, you have to be kidding.”

  
“ No. That's why I couldn't get settled in bed. It's really bothering me. I was going to have my crew look at every single camera in this place, then I thought better of it. I called the police to let them know about my find, they are sending a forensics crew and the head inspector to look at everything. I had provided the media they wanted, but now they might need to come take some of the equipment to analyze. It’s going to be a busy day. “

  
“ Are you still able to take me to see Gaspard?”

  
“ Yeah, that's no problem. I put some one in charge. And told the police they can rely on him, and later in the day I'll be available to help them.”

  
“ All right. If you’re sure it's not a problem.”

  
Devon placed the mug back on the coaster.” No, it's no problem at all. I had all ready planned for it.”

  
“ Okay. So as far as the cameras, you think some one tampered with them?”

  
“ Absolutely. They took out several key cameras. One on the back entrance, the hallway to the kitchen both ends, the front hall. I mean all ground floor stuff, and perimeter. I don't know what the cops will find. But a lot of key cameras were knocked out. I might have a few thousand dollars in damages.”

  
“ Wow. That’s terrible. I'll help in any way I can. Once I have access to the financials we’ll figure out what to do.”

  
“ Thanks. I just have a gut feeling that my equipment was messed with. Not much I can do about it right now. Are you ready to go see Gaspard?”

  
“ Yes, if you are.”

  
“ Yep. Let's go.” Devon got up from his desk and reached for his leather jacket that was on a hook at arm’s reach.

  
“ I've gotta run upstairs and grab my coat.”

  
“ No problem, I'll be at the back entrance warming up the car.”

  
“ All right. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Alex left the room and Devon locked up behind her. He in turn went out to the garage that he kept his car. He had seat warmers, so he turned them on while he waited for Alex. It was very cold that morning. Alex joined him and they sped off to meet with Etienne Gaspard about Vivienne's estate.

  
“ I'm kind of nervous. I've never had to do this before.”

  
“ Mr.Gaspard is a good guy. He won't steer you wrong.”

  
“ He's been very pleasant to talk to, it will be nice to put a face with the name.”

  
They chatted a bit during the ride but grew quiet once they arrived at the old stone building. Alex looked over the building, it was old and charming. Made of stone and old windows. They had to go up a few steps and through a very ornate door.

  
“ I forgot how much I love French Architecture! This place is beautiful.”

  
Nodding in appreciation Devon answered.”Yeah, the guy isn't doing too bad for himself .”

  
“ Really.” They arrived at the main desk where a professionally dressed woman was typing at the computer.

  
Alex asked if she spoke English, to which the lady answered to the affirmative.

  
“ I am Alexandra LeClere, here to see Monsieur Gaspard about my Aunt Vivienne’s estate.”

  
“ Ah, Oui Mademoiselle LeClere, have a seat , Monsieur Gaspard is almost ready for you. He is just on a phone call, can I get you some café or tea?”

  
“ I'll have some tea please.” Alex felt her anxiety picking up a little but hoped that the tea would help calm her.

  
“ All right. You sir?”

  
“ No thank you.” Devon smiled politely.  
The polite lady made some green tea for Alex, Alex gladly accepted it. The heat felt good soaking through her skin. It also warmed her from the inside. At exactly the time they had planned for, the Secretary announced that she may go into the office.

  
“ Good luck.” Devon said.

  
“ Thanks.” Alex brought her mug with her. The man was tall, maybe 6’2”, dressed in a nice suit, Caucasian and not a single hair on his head. He stood from his desk and smiled.

  
“ Mademoiselle LeClere. I am very pleased but sorry to meet you under these circumstances.”

  
“ Monsieur Gaspard, it is very nice to meet you as well. Thank you kindly for all the work that you have done on my Aunt’s behalf.”

  
“ You are most welcome. Please come have a seat. There is much to discuss. Has Mr.Barillo accompanied you?”

  
“ Yes, he drove me here.”

  
“ Very good. Is he taking things any better?”

  
“ Not really, he at least has held off on his resignation at my begging. But he is Still a bit worked up about things. He's been a big help in the past 24 hours though.”

  
“ He will prove invaluable to you. Even if he has his doubts. I have a little information for him today as well. After you and I are finished would it be all right if I brought him in before you leave that I may give you both some information?”

  
“ Yes absolutely.”

  
“ Excellent. Now, shall we start?” he motioned for her to take a seat. Once Alex was seated Etienne sat as well. There was a thick envelope on the desk.

  
“ Yes please. I've been nervous about this for days. Let's get on with it.”

  
“ All right, I have a copy of everything for my own records, but this is your copy. I also have the former contents of a safe deposit box at the bank that your Aunt held, upon her death I was instructed to make certain you received it, we had gone to the bank some time ago and had given me a key to the box as well as authorization to go into it and retrieve these items. I have brought them with me, and secured them in a locked box here. “ he motioned toward the wooden box that looked ancient.” Do you prefer we go over documents first or open the box?”

  
“ Although I do wish to know the contents, let's get the paperwork first if you don't mind.”

  
“ As you wish.” He pulled his papers closer to himself and started in. “ The first section covers the estate. Vivienne I'm sure you know was quite the philanthropist. She has decided that the estate is to be put up for sale, under very specific instructions that the staff be allowed to stay on for one year after the house is sold. To allow them all time to find new lodging and careers. Should the hopeful owners not wish to allow the workers to stay, the sale will be terminated and the house put back up for sale until some one will accept the terms and agreements.”

  
“ She really was such a generous person wasn’t she? I mean she was always great with me, but I remember how she was with the staff. That's very kind of her to think of their well-being.”

  
“ Your Aunt was a very good woman. Always looking out for her staff as if they were family. There is a list here as far as any possessions that she wishes for you to have. As well as a list of items to give staff members, I believe she left some items to everyone. She wanted a piece of her to go on with them after she was gone. There is also a list of antiquities that are to be sent to various museums, she wished they be donated to the museums that have requested them. Anything left over, She wants you to have first choice over, then the staff is to take whatever they want. After that, there is to be a sale of all remaining items. And there is a list of charities that she wishes the funds to go to. You will also be inheriting her monetary fortune. I’m uncertain if you are fully aware of your families bloodlines, but your Aunt is a descendant to Prince Phillippe. That is in part of where some of her fortune came from. However, your Aunt had a financial advisor Monsieur LeJardin whom helped invest her money and it has grown quite considerably, she never had to work at a conventional job, she has made it very clear though that you are to receive the family money as you do share in the bloodlines. All that's required is a blood test to prove your DNA and formal paperwork, but then you will be given full access to the accounts.”

  
“ Wow. I have to say Monsieur Gaspard, this is a lot of information to take in.”

  
“ It certainly is, Vivienne holds a good many assets to be sure. I will help you in any way that I may be of use.”

  
“ I truly appreciate that.”

  
“ We are both very lucky that Vivienne was a very organized person. She had everything planned out in the event of her passing. She was a very intelligent woman. I truly will miss her. However, I will be your servant in these matters if you would like to continue with my service.”

  
“ I dare believe I will. You know all the particulars, I think it would be far easier than getting another lawyer that knows nothing about the family. I will gladly keep you on retainer if you're truly willing to do so.”

  
Gaspard’s face lit up at the prospect of not losing a long time client.” I shall be your legal advisor for as long as you wish then.”

  
“ That would be wonderful.” Alex returned his smile.

  
“ Now, on to the contents of the locked box. It is indeed very old, and Vivienne told me that it has been in your family for many generations. On top are the LeClere family coat of arms.”

  
Noticing other symbols on the box Alex was curious. “ Are those runes carved on it?”

  
“ Yes, your Aunt explained to me that they are protection runes. I'm afraid I do not know much involving such things. I do try to be open minded though. It is my understanding that she practiced some forms of magic, though she did not share that much with me. I believe she included a letter further explaining them. It was put very implicitly that I make sure you get this box though. And that I keep it very secret. I never questioned Vivienne, I only did as was asked.”

  
“ That is all right, I'm sure I'll understand once I get through the papers.”

  
“Promise me that you will look at them immediately as soon as you have a chance.”

  
“ Of course Monsieur Gaspard. I will do so. It seems very important. Plus I'm very curious, I practice spells from time to time, though I don't have as much free time as I once did. I find that it helps my mind calm itself as my work does.”

  
“ That is well, we all need our outlets.”

  
“ So true.”

  
“ Do you have any questions?”

  
“ Not at the moment.”

  
“ May I call in Monsieur Barillo then and share with you both more information from the police?”

  
“ Yes, please.”

  
Etienne called his secretary on the intercom. “ Please send in Monsieur Barillo.”

  
The nice lady spoke to him. “Monsieur Barillo, Monsieur Gaspard wishes you to join him and Mademoiselle LeClere if you please.”

  
He was surprised but got up immediately. “ Thank you.”

  
“ You’re welcome.”

  
Devon walked into the office. Etienne gestured for him to take a seat.

  
“ Hello Monsieur Barillo.”

  
“ Hello.”

  
“ I have some news to share with you both. The coroner's report has come in. I did not open it as I believed you may want to do it yourself Alexandra.”

  
“ Oh! Yes, I will.”

  
“ Here is the file.” Etienne passed the file across the desk.

  
“ Thank you.” She looked at it apprehensively.

“ I'm nervous.” She opened the folder.

  
“ Take as long as you need.” Etienne encouraged.

  
She started reading the top paper of the coroner’s report. It had Vivienne's personal information on it. Height, weight and the like. Alex skimmed the paper and found at the bottom finally the information she was needing.

  
“ Cause of death inconclusive? Although victim was found in the pool, there are no signs of drowning. No drugs were found in her system, no ligature marks hinting at her having been tied up or strangled. This is bizarre… Though there are drugs that have a short life span and may not be found at time of autopsy if enough time has passed.” Alex said.

  
“ That doesn't settle any better with me than my discovery yesterday.” Devon said. He was feeling even more frustrated.

  
“ Exactly. Devon, I don't like any of this. Something is very wrong here. I hope the police find something, anything involving those cameras of yours.” Alex set the file back down.

  
“ You and me both.”

  
“ What did you find ? If I may ask?” Gaspard asked.

  
“ Yesterday I discovered that several of my cameras stopped transmitting that day. Somebody took them out. The police are coming back and checking everything out again. They should be there soon. The thing is in Not sure how they took them out, of all the video feed I never saw a person they just went black.”

  
“ That's very troubling. I'm very sorry to hear these pieces of information.”

  
Alex sighed. “ There’s so much going on. Good thing I’m used to chaos!” Trying to make light of the grave situation. “ I do have a question.”

  
“ Yes?”

  
“ Where and when can I go for a blood test to get the paperwork finished?”

  
“ Ah, Vivienne had a doctor, I can contact to set up the test. We have a lab on contract that has samples of royal DNA that we use for times such as these.”

  
“ We'll you be in touch then?”

  
“ Of course.” Monsieur Gaspard placed his hands together on the desk. “ I will get in touch with both parties as soon as we are done here.”

  
“ All right. Great. Is there anything else?”

  
“ Not at this time. Take your time, go over every document carefully. I'll be available for you with any questions you may have.”

  
“ I truly appreciate it.” Alex smiled.

  
“ Of course! Be safe now. Monsieur Barillo, take good care of her will you?”

  
“ Of course! Are you ready to go?” Devon asked her.

  
“ Yes, I think so.”

  
They both stood and Alex gathered her files. Monsieur Gaspard stood and shook both their hands.

  
“ I will be in touch as soon as possible.” He said.

  
“ Thank you. I look forward to seeing you again.”

  
Devon held the door for Alex as she held all her papers close to herself. Walking to the car quietly, he opened the door for her since her hands were full.

  
“ Thanks.”

  
“ No problem. Do you want to go anywhere else before going back?”

  
“ No. I want to go study all of this. Um, let's have the meeting with everyone after lunch. It'll give me time to collect my thoughts.”

  
“ Okay. I'll spread they word when we get back.” He pulled out into traffic and they went back to the mansion.

  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex took her folder and went up to her aunt’s personal study but found it difficult to concentrate. So, taking a break she decided to look around the room. She loved the old wood work. Then something caught her eyes, a ribbon book mark stuck out of an ancient looking book was fluttering as if there were a breeze. She was intrigued.

  
“ What the???” She let her fingertips wander around the edges and felt a draft. “ What is this?” She started searching and feeling around the book case and felt a draft all the way around it. “ All right...there's gotta be a trigger some where. What doesn't belong here?” She looked closely, then pushed on one corner of the case. Nothing happened. Then she tried the other side. The case moved in a few inches. Looking up she saw it was on a track. Pushing back a little more the rollers creaked a little then she was able to push the case to the left. All she could see was darkness. Then she caught a chill. She decided it might not be a great idea to explore without back up. Whipping out her phone she called downstairs to Devon.

  
“ Hey Boss. What's up?”

  
“ Hey Devon? Do we have any flashlights?”  
He thought it was an odd request but answered.” Uh, yeah, how many do you need?”

  
“ Um, 2? 1 for me 1 for you?I kind of just discovered something…I was wondering…do you know of any secret passages here?”  
He sat upright in his chair very interested in seeing where this was going.” Where are you?”

  
“ Vivienne's personal study.”

  
“ I don't know of any passages, stay right there, I'll be right up.” He went to a supply cabinet taking out 2 flashlights and then he hurried upstairs taking them two at a time.  
Alex tried to use her flashlight on her phone but it just wasn't strong enough to cut through the darkness. Devon knocked on the door.

  
“ It’s open!” Alex hollered.

  
“ What the Hell?” He said in shock. He saw the open space in the bookcases “ How did you find that?” He was wide eyed scoping out the doorway.

  
“ Completely by accident! I was taking a break and this bookmark was fluttering around and I needed to figure out why. But I can't see it’s pitch black in there , my phone’s not strong enough.”

  
“ Here’s a flashlight.” He switched it on and handed it to her. Then he switched on his own. “ Let me go first, just in case…” his dark eyes followed the flashlight beam. He made it shine on the immediate walls to see if there were light switches. Luckily there was an old fashioned knob. Turning it carefully they watched the narrow hallway light up.

  
“ Holy shit!” Alex whispered.

  
“ Wow…are you ready?” he turned his head to catch her eyes.

  
“ Always! This is crazy!” her eyes searched the barrow corridor.

  
They went into the narrow hallway. The length was maybe 16 feet and a door stood at the end. It looked ancient with wood planks held together by iron bands.

  
“ Is there a lock?”

  
“ Yeah, but maybe the skeleton key will open it.” Devon said.

  
“ Ok. Here.” She handed him the ring of keys.  
He tried the latch but as suspected the door was locked. He tried the key then the latch. This time the door popped open. Inside was a small room with a pentagram on the floor drawn in chalk. Off to one side was a pedestal with an thick book with heavy parchment pages. There were old melted pillar candles all over. Together they stepped inside. Alex’s eyes were wide with curiosity.

  
“ What the Hell?” She whispered.

  
Alex walked over to the book and touched it lightly, a few flashes came to her. There were hooded figures standing in a circle. One of them was her Aunt. Then a cloud came over and the scene shifted. A weird looking box came into her view with carvings all over. She was tensed up as the visions came on her. She barely breathed.

  
“ Hey, you all right?” Devon asked.

  
She snapped out of it, head shaking off the visions.” Yeah, um look for a dark box with lots of carvings on it. It’s not real big. I think my aunt left me something. She visited me in a dream the other night.”

  
“ Ok…a box with carvings…” he started scanning the room with his eyes.

  
Alex did the same. Then her eyes spied it wedged between some old books.

  
“ I think this is it!” she took the box carefully out and dusted it off.

  
“ what's in it?”

  
Alex opened it and there was an amulet set in silver. The stone was almost black it was so dark but holding it up to the light it was actually extremely dark purple. There was beautiful filigree scroll work and details.

  
“ Wow.” Alex said wistfully.

  
“ That's pretty cool.”

  
“ Oh, there's a note.” She saw a small scrap of paper folded in the box.

  
‘ Dearest Cherie Alexandra,  
I leave this token of my affections to you. I fear some one is trying to kill me. This amulet is a ward of protection. I cast a spell on it to protect you from whatever evil is afoot. I did not know the reason for their deviousness, but know that if I turned up dead, it was no accident. I love you child. I know you will be all right as long as you wear this.  
Love Always,  
Auntie Vivienne'

“ Was she a witch?” Devon asked.

  
“ Sort of, I mean I guess more so than I knew. I guess there's things I didn't know about her. I knew she sometimes practiced spells. When I was a kid I had a crush on this boy, she cast a spell with me to get him to go to some school dance.”

  
Devon looked skeptically, “ Did it work?”  
Alex grinned. “ Yeah, I also had my first kiss from that same boy.” She looked around the room. “ Wow, there's so many old books. Herbology. Astrology. Tarot? You truly didn't know this room existed?”

  
“ No! I swear to God. I guess she had secrets from me too.” Devon ran his fingers through his thick hair. “ I am shocked. Truly.”

  
“ Well, looks like I will be pretty busy while I’m here. I can't imagine what else she could have hidden here. Hey, read this note she left.” Alex handed it over to Devon..He accepted it and read. She had slipped the amulet around her neck and felt a charge almost like static electricity.

  
“ Wow. We need to show this to the detective.”

  
“ But she didn't know who was after her. “

  
“ No, but I think they will not give up on the case too easily.”

  
“ Well, that's true. All right.” Her phone alarm beeped, she had set an alarm for the employee meeting.” Damn! We have to go meet with the employees.”

  
“ Let’s shut this room up, but come back after.” Devon said.

  
“ Agreed.”

  
They exited the room and slid the door shut. Then they hurried down to the old ballroom and waited as the crew of the mansion arrived and got settled. Once everyone was seated Alex spoke.

  
“ Hi everybody! I truly appreciate all of you coming down here. I’m sure most of you know that I met with Monsieur Gaspard , Aunt Vivienne’s lawyer. I have news to share with you. Aunt Vivienne’s wishes are to have the estate put up for sale.” She paused as there were many gasps.

  
A few voices spoke up.” What will we do? Where will we go?”

  
“ Aunt Vivienne stated in her will that you all be allowed to stay on for a year. And that whomever buys the estate must keep you on until the year is up. But also you will be paid, her investments will be used to pay all your wages for a year. She did not want you to struggle, and she wanted you all to have a fair chance at finding new employment should you decide to leave, you will still receive your wages for the year. Does anyone have questions?” Her eyes searched the crowd.

  
“ Have the police found any new information?”

  
“ Not as yet. But Monsieur Barillo discovered some cameras having issues and he had brought that to the attention of the police. We’re hoping they will find something there.”

  
“ Mademoiselle, how long will you be with us?”

“ I'll stay as long as it takes. However long it takes to get through all the estate business, and the sale of the house. Aunt Vivienne also wished that a chunk of her fortune be donated to various causes. There's a list that will be gone over, she had some items designated for each of you. She also wants everyone to take whatever they want after the lot has been gone through. The rest will be sold in an estate sale. But just know you all have a place for a year after the house sale. I appreciate you all being here so very much. I won’t push you out into the streets. The way I see it you were all her family as much as I am. “

  
Several more questions were asked and Alex fielded them to the best of her knowledge. She saw that the stress and tension Was melting from the people around the ball room. She concluded the meeting once everyone had a chance to speak. Devon and Alex hurried back up to the study to investigate some more.

  
Opening the bookcase again Alex looked around and discovered yet another secret door.

  
“ This place is crazy! Look!” she motioned to the bookcase, sliding it into the wall on the right.

  
“ What the He’ll? How are you finding all these passages? Am I so oblivious?” Devon was a bit frustrated. “ This is like Indiana Jones type of stuff!”

  
“ Exactly! That's kind of how my job is. Always hunting down relics and books and such. I'm trained to look at the smallest details. And really, I just felt another draft is all. There’s always some secret or riddle to be solved as well as passages galore when you deal in super old buildings. “

  
“ Well you certainly have a keen eye. ”

" I had a good teacher. It has taken me years of practice to get where I am. "

" Well , let's go see where this next door goes. "

 Devon trained his flashlight once again around the new corridor and found another ancient light switch. Turning the black know covered in cobwebs, he illuminated the next hall. It stopped short to a set of stairs heading down. 

" Well, down we go." He said in the dim light, his eyes had no problem seeing in the dimness surrounding them. Being a shifter of the feline persuasion helped him immensely at times such as these. " Can you see all right?"

" Yeah, I'm OK." 

The stairs kept going down in a spiral. The steps were old limestone bricks. As they descended the air cooled more. Cobwebs hung all around, a testament to how very rarely the passage must have been used in recent years. Finally , the steps ended at another old door. It looked as though it belonged in a castle. 

" Okay, I'm gunna open it." Devon warned.

" Yup." Alex held her breath in anticipation of what ever could possibly be behind this next door.

Devon worked the skeleton key in the old rusty lock and was successful after jiggling the rust loose a bit. Pushing out on the door he saw darkness. The sound of water was heard though, lapping at something. A cold dampness filled the air. They both shone their flashlights as they crept forward. The ground was stone and mortar. A couple cast iron wall sconces were next to the door.

" Do you have a lighter?" Devon asked. 

" No, I don't smoke." 

" Damn, me either. I was hoping we could maybe light these." He pointed up to the wall sconces.

" Shit. Well, now we know for next time. What is this? I gotta know where that water is coming from!" Alex was getting excited.

" Hold on a sec. We should maybe go get some of my crew. At the very least we need more lighting. Let's go back, get supplies and people, and come back. It's been here all this time, it can wait a few minutes. Right?"

Devon was often a voice of reason, of course that's okay of how he had obtained his job in the first place. Proving that he was a man with a very level head.

" All right. I would love to continue on, but we do need more light down here."

 " I have portable lamps we can bring. We'll shed some light down here for sure."

" Let's do it."

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Alex and Devon hurried back to the security office and Devon immediately called in his team. Everyone was intrigued by the call, but it would take a little time for everyone to arrive. In the meantime Devon went to the dry erase board and compiled a list of supplies and assigned certain people to certain tasks. Alex made coffee and watched Devon in work mode. 

Once everybody was there all eyes settled on Devon and Alex. Devon greeted everyone.

" Hi guys! Thanks for coming in. I know it's your down time for most of you, but Miss LeClere discovered something interesting in Vivienne's old personal study."

"What did you find?" A woman around Alex's age asked.

Alex looked to Devon, who motioned for her to take the floor. She looked around the room and set her coffee mug down.

" Well, I was doing some work for my job and I noticed this book mark flapping around. Upon further inspection I discovered a secret passage. But where we need your help is, it leads down to catacombs below the building. There's no power once you leave the hallway." She looked back to Devon and he took the floor again.

" So we're going to gather supplies and get some portable lamps down there and light it up. There's no telling how deep they go, or if there's an external entrance. So we need all hands on deck. I made a list of things we need, and assigned tasks as necessary. So let's spit into the groups I determined, and meet up in the study. Then we'll all go explore together. It looks pretty cool what little we could see. So I think we're in for an interesting night."

 Everyone broke into groups to collect lighting equipment, extra flashlights, ropes, extension cords and even audio and visual equipment to take video of their findings. Alex and Devon separated to dress warmer and for the potential of dealing with mud and water and dirt. It definitely felt cold and damp when they first entered the caves. Alex put on a black turtleneck and a green ,warm puffy vest that had pockets. She grabbed the flashlight from earlier and put on her hiking boots. Devon came up with a pile of flashlights and his personal digital camera, plus an infrared camera and a digital thermometer. He found Alex zipping up her vest. A cold draft had crept up the passage. 

" I'm kind of really excited right now." Alex grinned. " I feel like I'm at work!"

" So you really are kind of like Indiana Jones, huh? Always exploring weird , creepy places?"

" Kind of!" She nodded." I just didn't know I'd  get to explore here! I mean, I've been underneath Paris. I even got to see the underground lake that Gaston Leroux based the lake in the Phantom of the Opera from. That was AMAZING! I wonder what we're going to find!"

Devon liked the look of wonder she wore on her face. She looked like a little kid. Much better than earlier in the day when they had been to the lawyer's office. Then she looked very tired, but now she had a renewed look of energy flowing through her. The rest of the crew came up and had all the supplies ready to go. 

" What can I do to help?" She asked.

Devon looked around." Here, why don't you bring the folding table down. Can you handle some rope on your shoulder too?"

" Sure! Bring it on!" 

He liked her enthusiasm. " All right then!" He loaded her up then he also grabbed more supplies himself. Looking around Devon asked. " Everyone ready?"

 Alex was beyond eager. The crew was ready and they let Devon and Alex lead the way. Every person was in complete awe as they walked through the small room into the dimly lit corridor with the ancient stairs. The hallway was narrow so they went carefully trying not to bang into each other with all the equipment. There was lots of huffing and puffing coming from everyone. Once they made it to the opening of the caverns the crew went silent. 

Devon quickly set up the first lamp. He flipped the switch, illuminating a little of the darkness. Others hurried to set up their lamps as well. A few gasps were heard from the crowd. Alex looked around, a smile lighting up her face. Devon was shocked and was trying to take it all in. He could see a bit better than most due to being a Shifter. His eyes scanned through the shapes and shadows. 

" Okay! Let's set up some guideline ropes. I need stakes in the ground first. Then tie off the ropes, we'll go out in pairs. Nobody goes off alone. Alex is with me. You guys can divvy yourselves up, but nobody alone! I mean it! Safety first always! Let's get some more lamps set up too. Make sure walkies are working. Let's get to it!"

 There was a table set up with all the flashlights and walkies. Several piles of ropes like you'd use for climbing were dropped on the table as well. The air was dank and cool sending chills through Alex's spine. She zipped her vest up further, though she knew once they got moving her blood would warm up. Devon directed his crew and once they were all set he came back over to Alex.

" Ready to go exploring?" He looked as eager as she did.

" Yes! Let's do this! "

" Here. You take the flashlights. I take the rope." He went to one of the stakes and tied them off good and tight. " Okay, now we won't get lost!" 

" Cool. I wonder how deep this goes. I hear water running somewhere, there must be an underground river or something."

" Yep, that's my guess. Let's see if we can find it."

 They wandered around listening for the river eventually coming on it. His higher sense of hearing had helped locate it. 

" So should we see if there's an outlet?" Alex asked. 

" Sure." Hoisting the remainder of their rope on his shoulder.

They went further but ran out of rope.

" Shit. Guess I should've brought more! Well ,let's drop this here and go get more. It just feels like there's an opening coming up. The air is different over here. Lighter. There's gotta be an opening." They set the rope down and followed it back to base. Stopping to grab another rope then heading back out. Eventually they came to an opening wide enough for two people to fit through.

" Whoa! Okay. Soooo we need to definitely do exploring in the day time tomorrow." Alex said.

" No joke! This path looks worn. This definitely used to be used. Even with my shifter eyes I can't tell right now how long ago, but I smell some recent stuff. Plants that have been stepped on. Things like that. That makes me uneasy. We need to secure this area ASAP. "

" I agree. This really bothers me. Can we set up cameras or something? I mean how do we close off a rock wall? But at least something to help deter anyone from coming in. Definitely reinforcing locks on that last door before the caves?"

" Yeah, we can do a lot. I've got motion sensor cameras that will trip and record. I want to figure out how to lock that book case to the study too. I'm going to work out a game plan and get our people on it. Let's go back. Get the crew to come set some lights up. I don't want anyone to fall in this stream. We'll have a meeting. I want to see whatever that ritual area looks like too."

" Let's go."

" You got it boss." He motioned for her to lead the way as he spoke into the walkie." Guys, let's all go back to base. Right now. We have stuff to discuss."

" Yes boss!" They got everyone to answer.

Trudging through the dampness following the pale beam of light they went back to base again. The crew all gathered waiting for their leaders to get to it. Devon looked around, did a head count.

" Okay guys. Alex and I found an outside opening to the caves. This concerns me, mainly because I can tell some one or some thing has been around recently, we need to secure this area. I want lighting set up on each pathway. This is going to take time. There's no way we're going to accomplish all of this tonight. So here's what I want to do. First, I want to see this ritual pit you found. Then we'll set up the remaining equipment we have down here all ready.  All right, Jacques, lead the way to the pit, if you will?"

" Sure thing Boss!" Jacques was pleased the lead the way following his guideline rope. 

Devon and Alex were following Jacques while the rest of the crew fell in step following them.  Stepping into the ritual room of the cave they all let their flashlights search the room. One of the crew brought a portable lamp to try and light the darkness. It did help a little. Alex saw a long, ancient looking wooden table set up along a wall with what looked like ritual supplies. Crystals and stones to do magic with and several jars and vials were set up on the table along with several rotten books. Candles also were all over the  place. In the center of the room was the fire pit. Around it was drawn a pentagram in salt. At the tips of the star were tall torches, maybe around five feet tall. 

" Well this is interesting. " Every one wandered around. Alex went to the table, her flashlight landed on a large clear quartz crystal. Curiosity got the better of her, so she picked it up. Gasping as a vision overtook her.

She saw the pit lit up by a fire as well as the torches. A bunch of figures in hooded robes that obscured their faces surrounded it. A woman, no, Aunt Vivienne ,was being brought to the pit, hands bound, blindfolded. A figure taking a dagger out, cutting their own hand, then Vivienne's hand. 

Devon watched Alex while she was entranced by the vision. Wondering what she was seeing. After another minute Alex came out of it. She set the crystal back down.

" Holy shit. I think Aunt Vivienne was involved with the Illuminati..." Alex said.

" Are you serious? What did you see?" Devon asked.

" Well, it was what I imagine was an initiation ritual or something. I mean. I only know a little about them, they are good at keeping secrets. But I swear their robes at the very least were familiar. I've seen them before in the UK. "

" Wow." Devon ran his fingers through his wavy hair. " The Illuminati..."

" Yeah...this gives me the heebie jeebies...i definitely want that doorway secured. ASAP!"

" Absolutely! We'll put several locks on it before we retire for the night." Devon reassured her. " In fact, hey, Jacques, can you run back to the office. Grab the power drill, some screws and like, 3 locks and their keys?"

" Yep. Be back in a jiffy!"

" Thanks!"

" No problem!" Jacques turned and followed the rope back. 

The crew set up the remaining equipment while Alex continued looking around. After the equipment was finished being set up Devon excused everyone for the night. He and Alex stayed back and put the locks on the inside of the door.  Devon took the keys and divided them up so they each had a set. 

" Here's your set." He handed them over to her.

" Thanks!"

" Sure! So, do you think the Illuminati were behind her death?"

Shrugging." I mean, it's certainly possible. If that's really what the group was that I saw. I just know I have a bad feeling. This is crazy.  I'm exhausted."

" Come on Boss lady, is late. Let's lock up and go get some rest. We can examine more tomorrow. I plan on going out in my panther form, scouting the area, but I'm waiting until daylight. I want to explore."

" I appreciate that. Man, I wish I was a shifter! It must be useful at times!"

Devon nodded." It can be. Come on, I can see how tired you are..."

" What? Is that a nice way of saying I look like shit?" She giggled.

" Nah, just tired is all. Let's go." 

" Yeah, all right. I could use some shut eye. " Alex yawned,covering her mouth with her hand. 

She went ahead of Devon, he locked all three locks behind them. They walked wearily up the stairs and along the narrow corridors. Arriving back at the Study. 

" Thanks for all the work you guys did tonight. I really appreciate it. "

 Devon nodded. " No problem. It was an interesting night. See ya tomorrow."

" Good night."

Devon left, going to his living space to get some sleep. Alex locked the Study door after retrieving her laptop. She went back to her own spacious room. Washing her face and brushing her hair before slipping into some comfy pajamas. She thought about Doc. Wondering how he was doing. Deciding to send him a quick email before she turned in for the night. Alex explained all of the day's activities and now she asked him to call when he had a moment. Finally sinking into her bed she turned out the light. Passing out didn't take long at all. 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Alex checked the time conversion for New York and decided to just call Doc. For her it was 1AM for him or was only 7PM so he'd likely answer his phone. Doc felt his phone in his pants pocket vibrating. He saw Alex's caller ID and smiled.

" Hey there Ally! How are you?"

" Exhausted, but I needed to call you."

" What's on your mind Lassie?" He took a seat in his comfy over stuffed chair. Kicking his shoes off as be settled in.

" Doc, I found a secret passage in my aunt's personal Study! It goes down into some catacombs. There's an outside entrance! It's crazy! But I had a vision while I was down there. Doc, I think my Aunt may have been involved with the Illuminati."

" The Illuminati? Are you sure? "

" I mean. I'm not one hundred percent sure. I need to do some research. But yeah...it's crazy! I was doing some work on the the computer in the Study and saw this bookmark flapping in a breeze. So I messed around with the book case, tripping the latch. There's a secret room, then another passage that has stairs going down into the catacombs. We're working on getting power and lighting down there. I'll send you pictures as soon as I can." 

 " You sound excited!" He smiled thoughtfully while he chatted with her.

" I mean, maybe we'll unearth something involving Vivienne's death. It's good to have something to focus on other than the estate stuff. I mean there's a ton of stuff that i still have to deal with but now there's an adventure."

" Great! I miss you. It hasn't been very long I know. Work is weird without you though."

She sighed." I miss you too Doc. I feel like I'm slightly less of an outsider now. But it's weird being considered the lady of the estate. The mansion is in great shape though. Just as I remembered. "

" I am coming over to you. I just feel uneasy you being there alone. I'm looking up flights after I hang up with you."

" It's ok Doc. I'm in touch with the head of the security team here. He's been a big help. Hooked me up with all the keys and codes to the house. He's doing great getting things secured with the catacombs."

" Oh a big help huh???" He sounded a wee bit jealous.

" Easy big fella...you sound a little jealous!"

" What's this guy look like? A real dog? Nerdy type? A Poindexter?"

" Uh, not really." She grinned." a little taller than you, tough not much. A bit beefy...He's also a shifter...so there's that..."

" Fuck. Ally! That's it! I'm hopping the next flight I can get!!!"

" I thought you didn't want anything serious with me? We're just old buddies that bang it out from time to time?" She smirked.

" All right. Maybe it's the whole you don't know what you've got until it's gone. All right?" He shook his head at himself.

" You really miss me don't you?"

" Yes! I do! Will you come pick me up from the aeroport? "

" I'll have to have HIM drive me to you. But yes I can do that." She grinned egging him on. " I miss you too Doc."

" All right. I'll get a hold of you with the flight info."

" Sounds good. " she yawned loudly." S'cuse me...I'm beat."

" Go get some sleep lovely. I'll be thinking of you."

" Good night Doc. Talk to you soon."

"Good night Lass." He pushed 'End Call' smiling at the thought of being with her. It really did unsettle him knowing the killer so far hadn't been caught, and as far as they knew there were no definite leads. It didn't set right with him. Not to mention now that she had discovered the secret passage. Doc went on his computer and worked on finding a flight to France. Once he had the details he finished up some work and got to work on getting coverage at RADAR. He had a good crew and knew they'd be just fine without him. His classes would be covered by his TA so Doc was ready to pack. Checking the weather he packed accordingly. 

Alex went to bed after having made sure her bedroom door was locked. Not taking chances. She knew safety was still important. Sleep came upon her quickly. It did for Devon as well. They had worked at getting everything they could set up all squared away for the night. He sank into his bed, eyes closed before his head even hit the pillow.

 In the morning Alex was excited to get things rolling for the day. She went down to get breakfast and Devon was there eating and writing things down on a legal pad.

" Good morning!" She said. 

" Good morning! Get any sleep?"

 Nodding as she settled into one of the comfy chairs. " I did. Um, so a friend of mine , my Boss actually...is going to be coming here. As soon as I have his flight info I'll let you know. We'll have to go pick him up. I told him about everything we found yesterday. He's intrigued and wants to check it out."

 Devon nodded in understanding." So is he like Indiana Jones too?" He grinned, dark eyes sparkling.

She grinned." Well, kinda. I mean if he was a full blooded Scotsman, sure!" He is a professor. Yeah, actually, I guess he coils be considered a Scottish equivalent to Indy!" She laughed at that thought.

" Sounds like an interesting guy."

Alex blushed slightly." Yeah  he's not boring! He's damn good at his job too."

" You two a thing?"

" Uhhh, that's yet to be determined... Sort of...ehhh, it's complicated. "

" Got it. I'll stop prying. Just trying to get to know you a little." He smirked.

 " You can ask me anything you'd like to know. " 

Their breakfast was brought out and placed in front of them. Alex thanked the worker and gladly accepted the food. Devon studied her a moment. Pondering a good question to ask.

 " So the whole vision thing. Has that always been a thing? Or when did it come about? "

 " It has been with me since I can remember. I remember coming here and there's no way I could know things about items around this house. What you saw last night? It's weird. I know. I've been told I get in a trance kind of. "

 " Can you control it or is it just random? "

 " Totally random. And it happens at the weirdest times sometimes. At work though it's very helpful. I get to see things sometimes that haven't been seen in thousands of years! I've seen some weird shit. "

Devon was shocked. " That's crazy! How accurate are you? "

She shrugged. " Hell if I know. Except for things that Aunt Vivienne knew the history of for sure, she said I got right all the time. Stuff at my work are far harder to prove. So we work hard to try and figure it out. " 

 " Cool. "

 " So can I ask you something? "

 " Sure. " He watched her. 

 " When did you find out you were a shifter? "

 " I was let's see... " he scratched his chin. " About  16. There was this Moon called a Blood Moon. Pretty rare. Anyway, it was just my time I guess. Some of the elders in my family said it was the extra magic in that rare type of moon phase that helped bring it out. If you believe in that sort of thing anyway. "

 " I do. " She smiled. " Like I said, I've practiced a little magic with my Aunt. Apparently she was far more into it than I ever got. I'm learning an awful lot being here. "

 " I see you still have on that necklace you found. " he looked toward the amulet of protection that she found in the room near the Study. The dark gem seemed to have a dark glow to it. it it was just how the light hit it, he wasn't actually sure. Or more so his Shifter eyes were playing tricks on him as the stone seemed to have it's own life. A dark pulsating that he couldn't explain.

 " Yeah. I am not taking chances. She said it'll protect me. I'm going to trust in it. The more you believe, the stronger the power. "

 " Funny to think about Witchcraft being real. " Devon said.

 " You could say the same about Shifters. At least your kind are becoming more accepted in society. Witches still have a stigma surrounding them. Even though they've been known to be great healers and gifted at using items found in nature to help people. Still, I guess we both come from taboo back grounds. Guess we have that in common! " she grinned.

 " Yeah. We have that for sure! " he grinned back.

 " So what else do you want to know? " she nibbled at a piece of a baguette.

 " So your Aunt only had you as her heir. You have no siblings? "

 " Nope. My folks tried for another kid after me but it just didn't happen.  So they're stuck with me.  You? "

 " We have a big family. I'm the middle kid of 7. " he smirked when he saw her eyes nearly bug out of her head.

 " Geez! Are you all Shifters? "

 He nodded. " Yep. " 

 " I haven't known many Shifters. Only a couple really. So do you have anything other than the Shifting part? "

 " Yeah my senses are sharper than regular people's. I can see farther, smell things, like, okay, you know how cats mark their territory or dogs pee on stuff? I can smell all of that kind of stuff. My night vision is amazing! And I can hear a lot. It gets overwhelming sometimes. I can't turn it off. I've been learning meditation to try and help myself relax. I tend to get wound up. Other times I go shift and run in my panther form until I'm exhausted. I listen to music to distract myself too. It helps a lot. When it gets to be too much I find ways to isolate myself so I can get some peace. "

 " That sounds pretty stressful. And here you are leading this amazing security team? Wow. Gotta say, I'm impressed. You seem very calm and mellow. "

 " Meditation has been helpful. Also, I use earplugs when I need quiet time. They help. "

 " It reminds me of how I get when I'm in the city. I love the remote places I've been. It's so quiet in some of the places I've been. it's often underground, so sound travels different than in a normal room. "

 " Ah! So you really do feel right at home in the catacombs then! " he teased.

 " Sure! That's my groove! Dark, mysterious! Perfect to explore! On a side note, I appreciate all the work your crew out in on such short notice. You are a good leader. "

 " Thanks! We've been together a few years now. So we're like a well oiled machine. Well, most days. " 

" That's awesome! I feel very comfortable working with you all. I wasn't really sure what to expect when I got here. It's been quite some time since my last visit here. Your team is very organized."

Sipping the last of his coffee Devon nodded. " Yeah they are really good people. What do you say? We go get back to exploring?"

 Her face lit up. " Yesss! Let's go!"

 They took their dishes to the kitchen and deposited them on the counter for the kitchen crew. Then they took the basement entrance off the kitchen to go down to the security office. A few people were all ready there. Once the rest arrived they got back to business. Again everyone was given a task. The day ended up in them getting an electrician to come in and installing actual wiring with outlets so they could set up actual light fixtures to help see better.  The work took all day. Part way through the day Alex had left Devon in charge. She wanted to do something nice for the security crew so she met with Pierre in the kitchen to arrange a special dinner for the whole household. 

" So, Pierre, is this too short of notice?"

" Non Mademoiselle. I will send my assistant to the market right away. I will make a meal everyone will love! I will also let the wait staff know to ready the banquet room. We will all fit in there."

" Pierre, I appreciate you so very much!" Alex grinned at him.

" Ah, is my pleasure. It will be wonderful to feed the whole household. Will be good for everyone to see you as well. I enjoy parties! May I make suggestion?"

" Certainly!"

" What if we make it also memorial to your Tante?"

Her face lit up at his idea. " That is a wonderful idea. It will be our own personal memorial for her before the event involving the rest of the world. I know how much you all meant to her. Yes. Perfect. I will go work on gathering pictures of her for the banquet room. You're a life saver Pierre!" She gave him a quick hug and the jolly Frenchman blushed profusely.

" I am happy to serve Mademoiselle." His cheeks were nearly crimson. " I shall make her favorite dessert as our finishing piece."

" Excellent ! All right I'm going to get to work on the details. "

It came to her mind to also see about some flowers for the evening's dinner. She started telling any worker that she saw about the Memorial dinner. Asking each one to spread the word. Every person she spoke to was pleased with the idea of having their own personal memorial for Vivienne.  Word spread like wild fire.

A visit to the catacombs to check on the security progress didn't disappoint. There was now three bars a fixed to the wall and door that exited into the underground portions of the property. Attached to them were padlocks that couldn't be picked. Devon was coming up to the table that had their walkie chargers on them. Swapping his battery for a fresh one.

" Hey Boss Lady! "

" Hey Devon! How are things going?"

" Great! Come see the progress!" He waved for her to join him. He looked like he hadn't stopped working all day. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Clearly he really got into his work. Alex hurried over to him. 

 " So check this out. The electrician hooked us up. Now we have some lighting on these walls and even some going down both paths. There's an actual lake over down past that area where the ritual pit is. I had loads of fun explaining that to him..." He chuckled.

" Oh God!" She shook her head. " Great."

" Eh, whatever. He's getting paid for his work, he doesn't care. "

 She looked at her surroundings and was impressed. " Wow! You guys did great! Okay so I'm having a special dinner for everyone tonight. Our own personal Memorial for Aunt Vivienne as well as a thank You for all your crew's hard work. I need your help though. I want to run to a florist and get a few flower arrangements to put in the banquet room.  Could we run downtown in a little bit?"

" Sure! Actually I could probably go now if you want. They're nearly wrapped up here."

" You sure?"

" Yeah let me just let somebody know Then I can drive you."

" Awesome! Thank you!"

" No problem!"

 Getting things squared away didn't take long. Before she knew it they they were in the black BMW heading to town. Devon recommended a florist that he'd used before. Their prices were fair and the quality had never disappointed him.

" So you have used them before? " Alex asked.

" Yep. When i needed to get out of the dog house." He grinned devilishly.

" I see." She grinned. " How recently?"

" Actually, I'm currently not with anyone. Oddly enough I only recently got dumped."

 The look of disbelief in her eyes was clear as day.

Scratching his chin he could tell she was curious." She decided she liked my brother more... On a family vacation in Italy I walked in on them screwing in the swimming pool."

 Alex's eyes nearly fell out of her head." Holy shit! That's awful! I'm sorry."

 He waved his hand to signal he was fine." It was for the better really. We didn't have enough in common."

" Still! That's pretty ballsy!"

" Eh. It just all wasn't right. It just took me walking in on that to get it. I'm fine. She didn't like the long hours I work. Couldn't deal ya know?" He drove with one hand on the wheel, leaning back comfortably.

" Damn. I get that. Doc was my history professor in college. Cliche I know... but we just had this spark. His hang up is the age gap. Now that I'm away without him though it seems to suddenly be less of an issue. I'm going to apologize for his behavior in advance though. I feel like he's going to see you as a threat. " Alex grinned.

Devon chuckled. " So should I be worried?" 

" Nah. I'll put his mind at ease." She looked out of the Windows of the SUV. " Do you think this was enough flowers?"

 Devon grinned again, nodding. " I think she would've loved them. They'll dress up the banquet room nicely. I think the staff appreciate what you're doing for her and them. "

" That's good to hear. I know how much they meant to her."

" She meant a lot to them too. A lot of these people were either off the streets or nearly bring put out on the street. She gave them their jobs but also their homes."

" She was very much into helping the less fortunate for sure. "

 They pulled up to the mansion. He punched in his code and inward they went. He pulled up to the delivery doors. They hurried with the flowers to set up the banquet room. By the time they finished it looked really nice for the memorial.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The memorial dinner with all the staff went well. Many of them stopped to visit with Alex to give their condolences as well as to thank her for their own personal memorial for Vivienne. Alex received several hugs as well. The day faded into evening and now Alex was getting tired. Her phone alerted her of a new message. Pulling it from her back pocket she checked it. A message from Doc with his travel itinerary was now available. She texted him back. In moments she received a call from him.

" Hey Doc!"

" Hey Ally. So, we're good then for you to pick me up then?"

" Of course!"

" Oh thanks Love. Everything here is squared away. I'll see you in 48 hours. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

" Nah I'm good. I have everything I need."

" You sound tired. Are you all right?" He sat back in his favorite leather chair as he listened to her. Taking a sip of his Manhattan. Absently, he unbuttoned his shirt a little.

" Yeah I'm o.k. Just been a busy day. I threw a last minute Memorial and thank you dinner for the staff today. I wanted to give them their own private way to say good bye before we have the official funeral. And I wanted to thank them for everything. They've all been very welcoming and kind to me. " Alex yawned. " Sorry, I am wiped out."

" That's all right. I just wanted to confirm with you and check on you. I'll see you in a couple days. Go get some rest all right?"

" I will Doc. I think I'll take a bath then curl up with my Kindle. "

 

" I wish it were me you were curling up with..." Doc said quietly.

" Soon enough Doc. Soon enough. I'll probably be snoring in no time anyway." She giggled.

" Ahhh well then!" He chuckled. " Sleep tight Ally."

" Good night Doc." She hung up and looked around. 

Some of the staff were bustling around cleaning up. Pierre came to her side.

" Mademoiselle?"

" Hi Pierre!"

" Was everything to your satisfaction?" 

" Yes! Very much so! Thank you for everything! I appreciate you so very much! Can I hug you? I just truly appreciate your work."

" I , well yes! Merci! " he blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. " Merci for the private Memorial, we will all be there for the funeral, but you did your Tante proud the way you handled this. "

" You're so very welcome! I know how much you all were appreciated by her. It was the least I could do."

 " Well we all appreciate what you did. Thank you. I must go check on the staff.  Bon soir Mademoiselle." 

" Bon soir Pierre!" Alex looked around, and felt exhausted. Then her phone chirped a notification. Looking at it the message was from Devon.

' Need you in the study. One of the alarms is going off. Meet you there."

 A shot of adrenaline burst through her veins. Alex started to power walk to the study, taking the stairs two at a time. Arriving just a minute after Devon. She was huffing and puffing, chest heaving a bit. Trying to compose herself though, she took a couple deep breaths.

" What's going on?" She asked.

" An alarm was triggered a few minutes ago. I didn't want to go check it without your knowledge."

" Okay. Let's go."

" You have any protection?"

" Uh I don't see how condoms are going to help this situation. " she teased.

Devon smirked. " You're a shit! I meant a gun."

" I have a little Saturday night special."

" I'll wait here, go grab it. " 

" All right." She hauled ass to her room and grabbed her gun. " Got it."

" All right, let's go." Devon unlocked the passage to the book case. 

 

They crept down the corridors until they hit the bottom entrance. Devon went to the camera and used a control box moving the camera outside so he could check the monitor. Panning the camera around he sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

" What's up?" Alex asked.

" Ahhh false alarm. Just a deer wandering too close set it off."

 Alex nodded. " Well, all the better. At least we know the equipment works. "

" Yeah that's true. Sorry to bother you."

" It's all right. I think I'm going to turn in. Good night Devon."

" Good night boss. I think I might go patrol outside for a bit. Just to be on the safe side."

" Be careful."

" I'll be shifting, so I should be fine." 

" All right. See you tomorrow."

" Yep. Night Boss."

Devon unlocked the passage and went out to the caves. Stripping off his clothes he summoned his Shapeshifter powers and transformed into a black panther. He'd be nearly invisible in the night. 

 

 


End file.
